Entre désir, manque et bonheur
by Beautiful Disasterek
Summary: Stiles est à son cours de philo, lorsqu'il entend une phrase qui pourrait lui indiquer la chose ( ou la personne ) qu'il désire plus que tout. Par un concours de circonstances, cette soirée passée ensemble va permettre à chacun de prendre conscience de ce qu'il leur manquait pour être heureux. [ STEREK ]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**** : Aucun des personnages de la série Teen Wolf ne m'appartient, juste l'idée de l'histoire.**

**Note**** : Hello, voilà une nouvelle histoire sur ce couple qu'on adore tous, le Sterek ! Je suis nouvelle dans l'univers de la fiction ( c'est ma première haha ) donc soyez indulgents svp :p C'est aussi pour cette raison que j'aurais besoin du maximum de reviews possibles, afin que je puisse m'améliorer et corriger mes erreurs. **

**Enfin, j'aimerais préciser que, pour cette raison, je ne poste que le 1****er**** ( voire le 2ème, à voir ) chapitre car, étant donné que je ne sais pas quelle est sa valeur, ça serait inutile de la continuer si elle ne plait pas. Donc raison de plus de laisser une review si vous aimez ! **

**Merci à tous et bonne lecture ! **

_**Part I : Désir**_

Stiles assistait à son cours de Philo, comme tous les mardis. Il était assis à son bureau, la tête entre les mains, le visage tourné vers sa prof et les coudes posés sur un bloc-notes fermé, tout simple et sans aucune illustration. En bref, il avait l'attitude et la dégaine d'un élève tout à fait normal.

Mais Stiles était tout sauf un élève, voire même un garçon, normal. Déjà par le fait qu'il avait toujours été plus intelligent que la moyenne, notamment grâce à ses capacités à n'avoir que des bonnes notes sans fournir le moindre effort, ou presque. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de suivre le cours, et tout se passait très bien scolairement. Il connaissait son meilleur ami, Scott, depuis le plus jeune âge, et tous deux n'avaient jamais été considérés comme des élèves " populaires " ; au contraire c'était à peine si on les remarquait.

Mais voilà, depuis quelques temps, quelque chose avait changé. Disons que tout leur petit monde avait basculé en fait. Non seulement il avait découvert que des créatures surnaturelles telles que les loups-garous existaient, mais en plus la personne dont il était inséparable, son meilleur ami Scott lui-même, l'avait délaissé depuis qu'il s'était fait mordre par l'un d'entre eux et avait rencontré sa petite amie Allison. Il avait donc rejoint une meute, supervisée par un bel Alph.. enfin un Alpha quoi ! du nom de Derek, celui qui avait initié Scott à l'état de loup-garou. Stiles n'avait aucun problème particulier avec la meute et il s'entendait même plutôt bien avec ses membres, en particulier avec Isaac, mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'il se sentait ( trop ) souvent exclu. Il souffrait du fait de n'être qu'un simple humain, et se sentait inutile.

" C'est pour ça que Scott n'en a plus rien à foutre de moi d'ailleurs. ", se dit Stiles en ouvrant rageusement son bloc-notes.

En réalité, la meute lui demandait parfois de faire des recherches sur les créatures surnaturelles que les loups devaient affronter. Par conséquent, ils ne lui parlaient la plupart du temps que lorsqu'ils avaient besoin de lui. Cependant, malgré le fait qu'il se rendait compte qu'il était utilisé, ça ne dérangeait pas Stiles outre mesure de les aider, en particulier le beau br.. euh l'homme qui dirigeait la meute, car au moins ça lui permettait d'exister un minimum dans leur univers. Il aurait donné beaucoup pour être plus considéré, et pour ne pas être qu'un faible humain qui, en plus d'être inutile se révélait le plus souvent un poids incapable de se défendre tout seul. Les loups le lui faisaient tous plus ou moins sentir, et ça le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Plus encore, ça le rendait extrêmement malheureux. Il avait perdu son meilleur ami et, le fait que Der.. euh la meute lui porte si peu d'intérêt lui faisait se sentir encore plus minable qu'il ne s'était jamais senti. Plus minable encore que durant toutes ces années où il courrait après Lydia sans que jamais cette dernière ne lui jette le moindre coup d'œil. Mais ça aussi ça avait plus ou moins changé quand Scott était sorti avec Allison, que Lydia avait immédiatement prise sous son aile à son arrivée à Beacon Hills. Stiles s'était donc retrouvé intégré à la bande, ce qui lui avait valu de devoir se coltiner ce petit con prétentieux de Jackson. Du moins avant que Scott ne le lâche comme une merde, évidemment.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Lydia avait enfin remarqué qu'il existait et qu'il était d'une intelligence au moins égale, si ce n'est supérieure à la sienne, ce qui lui avait valu, outre une jalousie piquante, d'être considéré par la jeune femme qu'il idolâtrait depuis tant d'années. Mais étrangement, Stiles s'était rendu compte que quelque chose clochait. En effet, il aurait du être ravi que la rousse s'intéresse un tant soit peu à lui et tenter par tous les moyens de la conquérir maintenant qu'il en avait l'occasion. Mais voilà, ça ne l'intéressait plus. Pire que ça, il aurait juré qu'_elle_ ne l'intéressait plus. Il était obsédé par un.. les loups et leurs pouvoirs. Il était tellement obsédé par eux qu'il n'en dormait pratiquement plus, et les seuls moments ou il dormait, il faisait des rêves liés à Derek, à la meute, aux créatures surnaturelles, ou tout ça en même temps.

Dans une semi-conscience, il se rendit compte que la fatigue le gagnait, et se fit la réflexion que ce n'était pas son genre de s'endormir en cours, particulièrement en cours de Philo et qu'il devrait travailler à la maison pour compenser son manque d'attention.

Mais alors qu'il glissait dans le sommeil, son stylo lui échappa des mains et tomba avec un fracas que Stiles n'aurait jamais imaginé possible pour un objet aussi petit et il sursauta, ce qui lui valu un regard noir de la part de son voisin à qui il avait malencontreusement filé un coup de coude. La prof continuait de babiller en débitant son cours sur le bonheur quand l'esprit de Stiles se remit à divaguer légèrement. Il commençait à se demander ce qui clochait chez lui pour sembler invisible aux yeux des autres et plus particulièrement aux yeux de la.. des personnes qui lui importaient le plus. Et puis il était frustré, mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer la raison de cette sensation désagréable.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans les méandres de son esprit compliqué, son cerveau, à moitié ( bon d'accord, un tout petit quart ) connecté avec la réalité le fit sursauter et le sortit subitement de sa léthargie quand il entendit cette phrase que sa prof prononça. Sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi, elle semblait être une réponse à une grande partie de ses questions, et il sentait qu'elle collait parfaitement à une situation qui, bien que le concernant, lui échappait encore totalement.

**" Néanmoins, le désir est une force souvent violente qui, en nous plaçant dans un état de manque, menace la capacité à être heureux. "**

Cette phrase lui faisait l'effet d'une sentence qui venait d'être prononcée à son encontre, d'une vérité qui le décrivait étrangement. Il se mit à réfléchir furieusement, ce qui pour Stiles était un véritable exploit, lui dont le cerveau n'arrêtait jamais de fonctionner, afin de comprendre pourquoi cette phrase l'avait interpellée au milieu de tout ce blabla, et surtout pourquoi il avait la désagréable sensation qu'il devait absolument l'analyser pour comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Mais il avait beau chercher, il n'arrivait pas à cerner ce qui le concernait dans cette phrase.

Certes il ressentait un état de manque, sa mère décédée lui manquait, son meilleur ami lui manquait. Mais, ce n'était rien de nouveau pour lui et il savait que cette phrase parlait d'autre chose.

Certes aussi, il avait des désirs. Il désirait notamment gagner du crédit auprès de Derek et la meute, il désirait être plus fort, il désirait un sandwich au bacon, il désirait être plus doué en sport par exemple. Mais il avait beau faire la liste de tout ce qu'il désirait, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur le plus important, la chose qu'il désirait qui créait en lui cet état de _manque_ à laquelle la phrase faisait allusion. Et ça le rendait fou. C'était la première fois que son super-cerveau ne réglait pas quelque chose.

Le bruit de quelqu'un qui toque à la porte le tira une fois de plus de sa réflexion profonde et il releva la tête pour la tourner, comme tout le monde, dans cette direction. Il aperçut au passage qu'il avait machinalement griffonné plein de petits loups sur sa feuille et que son voisin le regardait bizarrement.

Après que la prof ait lancé un " entrez " sonore, le battant s'ouvrit et un surveillant apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Stiles détourna immédiatement la tête, ne se sentant pas du tout concerné. L'intrus venait sans doute distribuer les feuilles de colle, comme d'habitude. Mais celui-ci semblait mal à l'aise, et prit la parole d'un air mal assuré :

" Euuhm je cherche Stiles Stilinski. Le proviseur veut le voir. C'est euuh ... important. "

En entendant son nom, Stiles sursauta une nouvelle fois, faisant cette fois tomber les affaires de son voisin - dieu que ces tables étaient petites - qui lui adressa un grognement. Stiles pensa s'excuser mais, trop inquiet et confus, il ne pu que se lever machinalement et se diriger vers la porte. Le surveillant, de plus en plus gêné, lui dit

" Tu devrais prendre tes affaires, ça m'étonnerait que tu retournes en cours ce matin ... ".

Toute la classe, y compris Scott qui n'avait cessé de le fixer, prit un air stupéfait, tandis qu'une étrange grimace se formait sur le visage de Stiles. Pendant qu'il rassemblait ses affaires, celui qui était venu chercher l'adolescent glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de la prof de Philo, qui se mit à regarder Stiles d'un air compatissant. Ce dernier, trop perturbé, ne le remarqua pas et emboîta simplement le pas au surveillant, qui referma la porte de la salle de classe derrière eux. Au détour d'un couloir, Stiles osa enfin articuler

" J'ai ... j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? ". L'autre se retourna vers lui et prit un air triste, qui ne disait rien qui vaille au pauvre Stiles, qui paniqua deux fois plus à la vue de cette expression.

" Non non, tu n'as rien fait de mal ... En fait, l'hôpital a appelé le lycée ... Il est arrivé quelque chose à ton père. " acheva-t-il enfin.

" Mon ... mon père ? "

" Viens avec moi, le proviseur t'expliquera tout. " dit simplement le surveillant en se remettant en marche.

Mais Stiles se mit alors à courir en direction de l'administration. Il n'avait pas envie de suivre cet imbécile qui progressait avec la lenteur d'un escargot, il voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé à son père, s'il se retrouverait définitivement tout seul pour affronter la vie.

Le sang bouillonnant et cognant à ses tempes, il fit irruption dans le bureau du proviseur, sans même frapper. Celui ci était en entretien, mais voyant Stiles, il congédia l'élève et s'adressa à lui.

" Monsieur Stilinski, veuillez vous asseoi.. "

" Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à mon père ? ", le coupa Stiles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note**** : Bon ben finalement, voilà le deuxième chapitre, relativement court désolée. Encore une fois n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour critiquer/donner votre avis, ça m'aiderait beaucoup et surtout ça me motiverait à écrire la suite. **

**Désolée aussi pour les fautes s'il y en a, je n'ai personne pour me relire …**

**Voilà, merci à ceux qui ont lu jusque la, bonne lecture !**

" Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à mon père ? "

" Et bien, comme tu le sais, ton père prends beaucoup de risques en tant que shérif et ... "

" Abrégez. ", le coupa une nouvelle fois Stiles, qui ne se rendait même pas compte que son insolence l'aurait horrifié en temps normal.

" Très bien. Il semblerait que ton père poursuivait deux suspects, mais que ça c'est très mal déroulé. Il a été touché par trois balles ; deux à la jambe gauche et une dans le ventre. L'hôpital a appelé, il est dans le coma. Nous avons pensé que ... "

A ces mots, Stiles, qui s'était figé d'appréhension, se mit à remuer. Il tourna les talons et se rua dans le couloir, n'entendant même pas la voix du proviseur qui le sommait de revenir car ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser partir comme ça etc.

Mais l'esprit de Stiles était embrumé, et il se dirigeait machinalement vers la sortie, se cognant à plusieurs casiers au passage. Il se demandait comment il arrivait à tenir debout et à marcher, mais son instinct lui criait juste qu'il devait rejoindre l'hôpital le plus vite possible. Il avait déjà vu mourir sa mère, il ne pouvait pas perdre son père à son tour, pas comme ça, pas maintenant.

Alors qu'il eut franchi, ou plutôt à moitié arraché, les portes à double battant du lycée et qu'il se retrouva devant le bâtiment, l'air frais lui fit quelque peu retrouver ses esprits. Il se laissa tomber sur les marches en réalisant que l'hôpital était à plusieurs kilomètres et qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de s'y rendre. Il se rendit compte aussi qu'il pleurait et enfouit son visage baigné de larmes dans ses mains. En se laissant aller ainsi à la tristesse et au désespoir, il ne vit pas que l'homme qui l'observait depuis sa sortie pour le moins fracassante s'approchait maintenant de lui et sursauta donc une fois de plus au son d'une voie rauque.

" Stiles ? "

Celui leva la tête et fixa de ses yeux rougis par les larmes et surpris celui qui se tenait devant lui, reconnaissant ce visage fermé.

" Derek. ", dit simplement le jeune homme d'une voix lasse et rendue faible par les sanglots.

L'Alpha leva un sourcil interrogateur mais, à la vue de Stiles, il comprit qu'il devrait laisser tomber son habitude de ne jamais rien dire ou presque s'il voulait obtenir une réponse.

" Que se passe-t-il ? "

" Oh rien. Rien du tout. D'après le cheminement de mes pensées, je ne suis qu'un raté, un bouffon dont tout le monde se sert et jette quand on en a plus besoin, comme l'a fait Scott mon prétendu meilleur ami, je tombe toujours amoureux des personnes qui ne savent même pas que j'existe et/ou qui n'en n'ont strictement rien à faire de ma tronche, et avec qui ça ne marchera jamais et oh pourquoi je te raconte ça moi ? Et tu sais, au moment où j'avais décidé que ma vie c'est tellement de la merde que je m'apprêtais a faire une tentative de suicide en me coupant les veines avec une enveloppe, ou à prendre éventuellement un chat même si cette idée me paraît pas totalement fiable parce que c'est même pas dit qu'un chat voudra de moi non plus, on est venu me chercher en plein cours pour m'annoncer que mon père est dans le coma et je ne peux même pas aller le voir parce que ma foutue voiture aussi pourrie que moi refuse de démarrer depuis 3 semaines. Mais sinon, tout roule. Merci. Et toi, qu'est ce qui t'amène ? " ironisa-t-il.

Même si ce n'était pas vraiment un exploit pour Derek, celui ci resta sans voix à l'issue de cette tirade sincère.

" Wow. Je venais parler à ma meute. " finit-t-il par dire.

" Génial. Amusez-vous bien. ", grommela Stiles.

" En fait, ça peut attendre. Je t'emmène à l'hôpital. "

A ces mots le jeune homme resta abasourdi. " Est ce que Derek Hale, le grand Derek Hale, le magnifique Derek Ha .. euuh hein ? Pourquoi je pense ça moi ? " Le Derek Hale qui le méprise, le rabaisse et menace même de le tuer à chaque fois que l'occasion se présente venait-il de lui proposer de le conduire à l'hôpital ?

Devant la tête que faisait le jeune homme, les coins de la bouche de l'Alpha se soulevèrent légèrement, dans une tentative de sourire.

" Tu a bien entendu Stiles, lève tes gross.. pardon tes fesses enrobées et va les poser sur le siège de ma caisse. Et dépêche avant que je ne change d'avis. "

Stiles ouvrit de grands yeux et fixa Derek, qui avait revêtu son masque de dureté, avec étonnement.

" Attends, tu me proposes de monter dans ta voiture chérie, Celle-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-approcher sous peine d'une mort lente et douloureuse ? "

" Bon tu te les bouges ? ", s'impatienta Derek en se dirigeant vers la voiture.

" Et comment ça mes fesses " enrobées " ? Tu me trouve gros c'est ça ? " s'indigna Stiles en lui courant après.

Pour toute réponse, la portière conducteur de la Camaro lui claqua au nez. Il fit le tour pour monter du côté passager, non sans précaution car il savait que Derek n'hésiterait pas une seconde à lui " arracher la gorge avec les dents ", comme il lui répétait souvent.

Durant le trajet, aucun des deux n'osait rompre le silence. Stiles était perdu dans ses pensées, et Derek, comme à son habitude, n'était pas très à l'aise avec les discussions. Surtout que, pour une fois que l'hyperactif se taisait, il fallait en profiter. Finalement, sans quitter la route des yeux, il se décida à entamer une conversation, s'inquiétant pour Stiles.

" Et si tu m'expliquais ce que ton père fait à l'hôpital ? "

Stiles hésita un instant, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. Il avait toujours été intimidé en présence de l'Alpha.

" Euh à vrai dire, j'en sais trop rien ... Juste qu'il a été blessé par balle lors d'une intervention ... Mais j'me suis tiré avant que le principal ait le temps de finir. ", lâcha t'il enfin.

" Hein hein. T'es du genre ... impulsif toi, c'est vrai. " répondit le loup avec un sourire moqueur.

" Non et puis, pourquoi t'as dit ça ? Enfin j'veux dire, qu'est ce que ça signif.. "

" On est arrivés. ", le coupa Derek.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Stiles était assis sur une chaise dans le couloir de l'hôpital. Il pouvait sentir la présence étonnement réconfortante de Derek à ses côtés, même si ce dernier, fidèle à lui-même, arborait un visage fermé et ne disait pas un mot. L'adolescent, déjà étonné que le loup l'ait conduit à l'hôpital, avait pensé qu'il le déposerait juste et s'en irait, mais il avait insisté pour attendre avec lui. Stiles ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi la présence de l'Alpha lui réchauffait tellement le cœur, mais pour le moment il était trop inquiet de l'état de santé de son père pour s'en soucier. Un problème après l'autre, se dit-il.

Ils étaient donc côte-à-côte, assis sur ces chaises inconfortables dans ce couloir immaculé et attendaient en silence. Maintes fois Stiles avait ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il s'était ravisé au dernier moment, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire et ne voulant surtout pas faire fuir Derek. Il avait donc pris sur lui et s'était tu.

Mélissa McCall, la mère de Scott, se dirigea vers eux, lançant un subtil regard interrogateur vers Derek, qui, les yeux fermés et la tête appuyée contre le mur, ne le remarqua pas. Sans doute se demandait-elle qui était ce bel homme et pourquoi ce n'était pas son fils qui aidait Stiles à affronter cette épreuve. En la voyant, ce dernier se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers elle. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort.

A la vue de ce spectacle, Derek, qui avait rouvert les yeux, se raidit et serra les poings, avant de s'en rendre compte et de froncer les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça. Il n'était pas jaloux tout de même ! Pendant ce temps, Stiles s'était détaché de l'infirmière et levait maintenant vers elles des yeux interrogateurs et suppliants.

" Ton père va bien Stiles, du moins il va s'en tirer. On a du l'opérer pour retirer la balle qui s'était logée dans son abdomen mais l'intervention s'est passée sans encombres. Tu peux aller le voir si tu veux. "

A ces mots, Stiles soupira de soulagement et allait s'élancer dans la direction que Mélissa McCall lui indiquait, mais il se stoppa net et tourna la tête en direction de Derek. Ce dernier, ne tenant pas vraiment à voir le shérif s'il se réveillait ( n'oublions pas qu'il avait été plusieurs fois suspect, notamment pour le meurtre de sa propre sœur ) se leva et dit

" Va le voir, je t'attends dans la voiture. "

" Tu ... Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais. Tu as déjà fait beaucoup pour moi et je ne sais pas comment te remercier, d'autant que tu dois avoir beaucoup de choses à fair.. "

" Je te ramènerai chez toi, point. Prends tout le temps qu'il faut. A tout à l'heure. "

Et il tourna les talons sans attendre la réponse du jeune homme. Stiles pénétra dans la chambre de son père. Celui ci était étendu sur son lit d'hôpital, blême. Mais il respirait calmement et le moniteur indiquait que les battements de son cœur étaient réguliers, ce qui rassura un peu son fils. Ce dernier s'assit au bord du lit et lui prit la main. La mère de Scott lui avait expliqué qu'il y avait peu de chances pour que le shérif se réveille, mais Stiles espérait quand même. Il avait besoin de lui parler, il avait besoin d'être sûr qu'il allait bien et que tout allait s'arranger. Mais une fois de plus il était impuissant, inutile. Des larmes de rage et de désespoir perlèrent à ses yeux. Il se laissa aller et s'allongea sur la poitrine de son père, s'abandonnant à l'émotion pure. Enfin, au bout d'un moment, il reprit la notion du temps et se souvint que Derek l'attendait pour le ramener.

Derek. Il devait rejoindre Derek.

Il se leva et déposa un baiser sur le front de son père avant de quitter la chambre. En passant devant le bureau des infirmières, il fit un signe de la main à la mère de son ex-meilleur ami et se dirigea lentement vers la sortie.

Lorsqu'il fut dehors, il se rendit compte qu'il commençait déjà à faire nuit ; il devait être 19h30. Or il avait quitté le lycée à 11h ce matin. Derek et lui avaient attendu pendant tout ce temps à l'hôpital, et il avait du passer une bonne heure si ce n'est plus à déprimer dans la chambre du shérif. L'Alpha allait le tuer. Il se dirigea, non sans appréhension, vers la Camaro, tout étonné qu'elle soit encore la. Son propriétaire avait du sentir et/ou entendre l'arrivée de Stiles car il se redressa et déverrouilla les portières. Le jeune homme s'assit avec précaution après avoir salué le loup d'un sourire timide, à quoi ce dernier répondit par un bref signe de tête.

" Comment va ton père ? Tu as pu lui parler ? " demanda-t-il en ne faisant aucune remarque sur le temps que l'adolescent avait mis.

" Il est dans un état stable, mais non je n'ai pas pu lui parler, il ne s'est pas réveillé. Mme McCall dit que c'est normal et qu'il a besoin de récupérer et que c'est pour ça qu'il dort encore et qu'il risque de rester dans le coma encore longtemps peut-être plusieurs jours et qu'on peut rien faire à part attendre et qu.. "

Voyant que le débit de parole du jeune homme ne faiblissait pas et que celui ci, ne prenant même plus la peine de respirer, était au bord de la crise de panique, Derek posa une main apaisante sur la sienne et lui murmura

" Stiles calmes toi. " en le fixant de ses yeux verts.

Ce contact coupa net le sifflet à l'hyperactif. Il garda la bouche ouverte et écarquilla les yeux, déboussolé. Derek ne le touchait_ jamais_, Derek ne touchait jamais _personne_. Et puis ces yeux, oh mon dieu ces yeux. Stiles crut qu'il était en train de s'y noyer, ce qui était presque vrai puisqu'il n'avait plus d'air. En s'en apercevant, Derek retira sa main, et détourna le regard. Si Stiles n'avait pas été aussi chamboulé, il aurait mis sa main à couper que Derek était gêné. C'est seulement lorsque ce dernier eu repris contenance et fut certain que sa voix ne tremblerait pas qu'il émit un grognement sourd qui signifiait plus ou moins

" Allez on rentre. "


	3. Chapter 3

**Note ****: Wow, vous m'avez vraiment fait super plaisir ! Alors comme vous le savez je suis pas du tout à l'aise avec ce site donc je sais pas du tout si on peut répondre aux reviews individuellement, mais je voulais vraiment vous remercier, tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me lire, et de m'encourager ! Ca me fait vraiment super plaisir et comme vous le voyez ça m'a motivée à écrire la suite le plus rapidement possible. Sauf que maintenant j'ai vraiment peur de vous décevoir, je sais pas ce qui est pire lol. **

**Bref, trêve de bavardages, je vous poste deux chapitres ce soir parce qu'ils sont très très courts je suis désolée, et puis je sais pas quand j'aurais accès à un ordinateur pour la prochaine fois. **

**Voilà, encore une fois merci pour vos reviews, vos follows et vos favoris, je vous adore ! ( Faîtes gaffe je vais commencer à y prendre goût lol ) **

**Bonne lecture les p'tits loups !**

L'ambiance était pesante dans l'habitacle de la Camaro. L'électricité ambiante qu'avait généré le contact entre les deux hommes avait laissé place à un silence tendu, qu'aucun des deux n'osait rompre. Ils ne se regardaient pas, et se touchaient encore moins. Il y avait une dimension effrayante dans ce qui s'était passé et chacun ruminait de son côté. Stiles n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche de peur de se faire éviscérer, quand à Derek il était profondément perturbé même s'il s'efforçait de ne pas le montrer.

Ils arrivèrent enfin chez Stiles. L'adolescent poussa un petit soupir à la vue de sa maison plongée dans l'obscurité. Derek se racla la gorge.

" Ça va aller ? " demanda-t-il

" Euh oui, je suppose. Enfin j'ai pas vraiment le choix quoi. En tout cas.. "

Un gargouillement phénoménal l'interrompit, et Stiles regarda son ventre avec des yeux ébahis.

" Wow, c'est moi qui ai fait ça ? "

Derek eut un air amusé, presque malgré lui.

" On dirait bien. C'est normal, tu n'as rien mangé de la journée. "

" Ouais c'est pas faux .. Mais j'y pense ! Toi non plus ! Tu veux entrer manger un truc ? Y doit bien rester quelque chose qui ressemble à de la nourriture dans le frigo. " répondit l'adolescent avec une grimace.

" Merci mais j'ai pris une barre de chocolat au distributeur de l'hôpital avant, ça ira. "

" Non sérieusement ? Derek Hale qui se nourrit de barres au chocolat ? Excuse-moi mais j'y crois pas. Et puis même si je décidais de te croire, me dit pas qu'une vulgaire barre de chocolat ait calmé ton appétit ! Allez amène toi, tu dois avoir une faim de loup. "

" Bon d'accord elle était facile celle la ! " ajouta-t-il malicieusement en voyant le regard perplexe de l'Alpha.

Voyant que l'hyperactif retrouvait l'envie de faire des blagues ( douteuses ), le loup ne se sentit pas le courage de refuser et le suivit à l'intérieur de la maison.

La serrure résista plusieurs fois à l'assaut de sa main tremblante mais lorsque la porte finit par s'ouvrir, Stiles poussa un nouveau soupir. L'idée de passer la nuit seul dans cette maison vide et sombre ne le motivait pas vraiment, surtout après s'être autant habitué à la présence de Derek. C'était étrange d'ailleurs, cette rapidité avec laquelle il s'était habitué à la sensation du loup à ses côtés ; cette rapidité avec laquelle il s'était senti à l'aise avec lui. Il avait même l'impression que l'Alpha s'était un peu détendu lui aussi.

Ce dernier était d'ailleurs mitigé quant à ses sentiments et impressions. D'un côté il ne regrettait pas son geste car, malgré ce qu'il croyait il appréciait Stiles et se faisait du soucis pour lui, d'autant plus qu'il le considérait comme un membre de la meute et qu'en tant qu'alpha il se devait de le soutenir dans les moments comme ça. Et puis, la proximité qu'avait engendrée cette après-midi passée ensemble n'était pas vraiment pour lui déplaire, au contraire. Au cours des heures qui défilaient et notamment lorsqu'il était seul dans sa voiture, il s'était plusieurs fois demandé ce qu'il faisait là, mais pour lui c'était comme une évidence : il devait être présent pour Stiles.

Cependant, dire que ce qui s'était passé ensuite l'avait effrayé était un doux euphémisme. En vérité, il était terrifié, autant par sa propre réaction que par celle de Stiles, plus encore que par le contact lui-même. Parce que, non seulement c'était lui qui avait entreprit de lui prendre la main et que ça lui était venu tout naturellement, mais en plus il avait ressenti quelque chose d'étrange, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant. Mais maintenant, il n'était plus très sûr de quoi que ce soit. L'avait-il rêvé, ce courant électrique, suivi par que cette douce chaleur qui s'était insinuée dans ses veines ? Cela se reproduirait-il si leurs deux peaux se rencontraient à nouveau, là, maintenant ?

A cette pensée, Derek secoua la tête. Non, ça ne se reproduirait plus. Il se fit la promesse de tout faire pour ne plus JAMAIS avoir à toucher le jeune homme. D'ailleurs il n'aurait jamais dû pénétrer dans cette maison. Vide.

Un bruit de verre brisé le ramena soudain à la réalité. Perdu dans son débat intérieur, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il serrait son verre de plus en plus fort. L'objet avait donc finit par se briser, l'aspergeant de soda.

" De.. Derek ? Ça va ? Tu t'es blessé ! "

En effet, un gros bout de verre s'était fiché dans la paume de sa main et sa chair commençait déjà à se refermer dessus. Avec un grognement, le loup l'arracha puis entreprit de ramasser les débris qui jonchaient le sol.

" Laisse, je vais le fair.. " dit Stiles en commençant à s'avancer.

Mais il s'interrompit en voyant l'étincelle de rage qui brillait dans les yeux de Derek et recula de trois pas. A la vue de sa réaction, le loup s'efforça de se calmer et se releva lentement. Bon sang qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait !

" Je suis désolé ... pour le verre. " finit-il par dire, les yeux tournés vers le sol.

" Pas de soucis, fit innocemment Stiles, on en a plein d'autres. Par contre je doute que ton t-shirt soit récupérable .. "

En effet, de grosses tâches de soda se dessinaient sur son t-shirt blanc, formant des motifs étranges.

" Pas de soucis, j'en ai plein d'autres .. " répondit Derek en tentant d'imiter l'adolescent.

" Hahaha très drôle. Ehhh je parle pas comme ça ! " protesta l'autre.

" C'est vrai, tu ne parles pas comme ça .. c'est pire. En fait, je pense que même en m'entraînant, je n'arriverais jamais à atteindre ta capacité à énerver les gens avec de simples phrases. " persifla le loup avec un sourire moqueur.

A ces mots Stiles croisa les bras et tourna la tête, boudeur.

" Bon, il vient ce sandwich ? "

" Non. "

" Alleeeez quoi, tu boudes ? "

Pas de réponse.

" Me dit pas que tu boudes ! "

...

" Je parie que tu va pas réussir à faire la gueule longtemps. "

Le loup vint se placer devant Stiles qui, vexé, détourna une nouvelle fois la tête. Pourtant, comme Derek ne bougeait pas devant lui, il ne pût s'empêcher de lancer un regard curieux vers lui et toutes ses bonnes résolutions s'envolèrent aussitôt : il se mit à rire aux éclats. Le loup avait froncé les sourcils de manière à ce qu'ils forment un angle bizarre et ses lèvres étaient retroussées jusqu'aux gencives. Le tout formait un tableau tellement comique et inattendu que Stiles ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire, malgré que Derek ait repris son visage normal. D'ailleurs, il avait de nouveau son attitude de vieux loup aigri et ne souriait pas.

" Je t'avais dit que tu ne pourrais pas me résister. " souffla-t-il doucement.

Stiles s'arrêta immédiatement de rire et plongea dans les yeux verts rivés sur lui. Il aurait juré que ces yeux la ne faisaient pas que le regarder. Non, c'était des yeux inquisiteurs, des yeux insistants qui essayaient de sonder son âme. Cependant, ça ne le gênait pas outre mesure. Il sentait des fourmillements dans ses bras et ses jambes, il se sentait faiblir mais n'arrivait pas à bouger. Il ne voulait surtout pas être celui qui briserait le lien ; il voulait que ça dure toujours.

Une sonnerie de téléphone les ramena tous deux brusquement à la réalité. Stiles profita du fait que Derek regardait l'écran pour s'appuyer contre le plan de travail et reprendre son souffle. Les fourmillements s'estompaient peu à peu mais son cerveau fonctionnait à la vitesse grand V pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

" C'est Peter. Il se demande où je suis. Je ferais mieux d'y aller. "

" Ah .. euh oui oui. Bien sûr. "

Stiles suivit le loup sur le pas de la porte, le regardant se diriger vers sa voiture. Au dernier moment celui-ci se retourna et dit

" Si t'as besoin de quelque chose, tu m'appelles. Bonne nuit. "

" Oh, t'en fais pas, j'ai tout pour être heureux ici ! Un vrai palace ! Merci quand même. Bonne nuit .. "

Puis, oubliant que le loup pouvait l'entendre, il murmura " Sois prudent. "

Il entra dans la maison, tira le verrou puis se laissa glisser et s'assit dos à la porte, à bout de forces. Au même moment, à moins d'un mètre de la, Derek était assis dans sa voiture. Il écoutait les battements du cœur de Stiles, irréguliers. Tout comme le jeune homme, il était bouleversé. Que s'était-il passé ce soir ? Et pourquoi avait-il tellement de mal à partir ? Ne voulant plus y penser, il fit le vide dans sa tête et démarra en trombe. Il avait eu un accès de faiblesse aujourd'hui, voilà tout. Ça ne se reproduira plus. Demain, il redeviendra le Derek qui hait Stiles, et que Stiles hait. Et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. C'est certain.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Stiles était allongé dans le noir. Il se repassait inlassablement le scénario de la journée et réfléchissait furieusement. Mais il avait beau faire, il ne parvenait toujours pas à déterminer si ce qui s'était passé était un rêve et, le cas échéant, à _comprendre_ les événements. Tout d'abord, ce cours de philo surréaliste dans lequel, entre deux micro-siestes, il s'était pris des phrases incompréhensibles mais qui semblaient pourtant de la plus haute importance dans la tronche, puis dans lequel on était venu le chercher. L'annonce de l'hospitalisation de son père. L'inquiétude. L'insolence, oh mon dieu l'insolence ! Stiles se promit d'aller voir le proviseur dès le lendemain pour lui présenter des excuses. Les larmes. Puis Derek. Derek qui le conduit à l'hôpital, Derek qui reste toute l'après-midi avec lui. Derek qui attend une heure dans la voiture. Derek qui le ramène chez lui, Derek qui lui prends la main. _Ce contact_. Puis enfin, le plus improbable, Derek qui lui fait une grimace pour le faire rire. Jamais il n'avait vu le loup comme ça. Entre eux deux, tout n'était que froideur et mépris, et ce depuis toujours. Et puis, l'Alpha a son petit caractère aussi. Toujours distant, froid, cassant. Toujours cette manie de le coller contre les murs et de le menacer à chaque fois que Stiles ouvre la bouche. Toujours à grogner en guise de dialogue. Toujours sérieux, impitoyable, indifférent.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était un tout autre homme que Stiles avait découvert. Compatissant, aimable, patient, rassurant. Drôle même.

Et puis il y avait eu ce regard. Ce regard qui l'avait pétrifié sur place, ce regard qui avait fait naître en lui des sensations jusqu'ici inconnues. Ce regard intimidant et apaisant à la fois. Froid mais doux. Insistant mais réservé.

Il n'avait suffit que d'un regard pour que Stiles se sente défaillir, pour que son cerveau habituellement infatigable cesse de fonctionner. Il n'avait fallu qu'un seul regard pour que Stiles ait envie de _plus_.

" Wow, attends tu dérailles complètement la mec. T'es pas gay nan ? Tu le saurais depuis longtemps si t'étais gay enfin. Et puis de toute façon la question se pose même pas puisque t'es amoureux de Lydia. Depuis l'école primaire bordel. Hein ouais que t'es amoureux de Lydia ? Mais bien-sûr que t'es amoureux de Lydia, t'es raide dingue d'elle. Allez arrête tes conneries et va dormir. Voilà c'est ça, c'est la fatigue qui te fait penser des conneries. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, t'aura oublié toute cette merde et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. " pensa-t-il à haute voix.

**Note ****: Voilou, donc comme celui-ci est super court, je vous poste le chapitre 4 dans la foulée ! j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours * croise les doigts a fond * **


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles se réveilla de bonne heure, même s'il n'avait cours qu'à 10h. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit la. Derek et l'agression de son père n'avaient cessé de hanter ses rêves, et le fait qu'il ne se sente pas vraiment en sécurité tout seul dans la maison n'avait rien arrangé, le gardant à moitié éveillé.

C'est donc l'esprit embrumé qu'il saisit son téléphone portable, qu'il n'avait pas touché depuis la veille. Il fut surpris de voir qu'il avait une dizaine de messages. Il les fit défiler les uns après les autres et les lut sans grand intérêt.

Tout d'abord celui de Lydia : " On a contrôle de physique demain. " Touchant.

Puis plusieurs d'Isaac :

" Hey Stiles, les autres et moi on se fait beaucoup de soucis par rapport à ce matin .. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? En tout cas j'espère que tu vas bien, réponds moi dès que tu peux. "

" On va rentrer en chimie et toujours pas de nouvelles de toi .. j'espère que c'est pas mauvais signe. Bref, sms ou appelle moi dès que tu peux. "

" Lydia t'a pris les devoirs. "

" Désolé de te déranger avec ça mais .. t'aurais pas des nouvelles de Derek ? On devait s'entraîner après les cours mais il est jamais venu et il répond pas aux messages. "

" Arf, j'ai appris pour ton père :/ j'espère qu'il va bien et que toi aussi. Donne des nouvelles dès que tu peux ! "

Puis à nouveau Lydia : " Au fait, j'espère que tu vas bien. "

Et enfin, à la plus grande surprise de Stiles, il y avait aussi un message de Scott.

" Slt mec, g apri pour tn père, j'esper kil va b1. Tu veut kon parle ? "

" Il a toujours pas compris qu'écrire en abrégé c'est totalement dépassé, que c'est en aucun cas un gain de temps et que c'est fichtrement galère à lire, à ce que je vois. " ironisa Stiles pour lui même.

Fin des nouveaux messages. Aucun de Derek.

" Évidemment, tu t'attendais à quoi ? T'as cru qu'il allait t'apporter le p'tit dej au lit ce matin ou quoi ? " A cette pensée, Stiles grimaça car c'était justement une partie de son rêve de cette nuit. Il entreprit donc de répondre aux SMS afin de chasser les images de sa tête. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas eu qu'un simple petit-déjeuner dans son rêve ..

A Lydia : " Ok merci, je suis dans la merde, j'ai pas pu réviser. Profites-en, pour une fois que t'as une chance de me battre :-* " " Au fait, ça peut aller. "

A Isaac : " Hey, désolé mec j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de regarder mes messages hier .. Merci de t'être inquiété pour moi ça me touche vraiment. Mon père va pas trop mal et moi .. un peu secoué mais ça va je suppose. Bref je t'explique tout après en cours ! " Il omit sciemment de répondre a la partie sur Derek.

A Scott : " Les nouvelles vont vite visiblement. Mon père, ça va. Parler de quoi ? "

Réponse presque immédiate de Scott : " Ma mere est infirmiere jte rapel. " " Parler de ca .. et de ns. "

Stiles resta perplexe face à cette réponse. Il rêvait ou Scott essayait de reprendre contact avec lui ? Il avait fallu que son père se retrouve dans le coma pour que son ex-meilleur ami se souvienne de son existence !

" Ok. Si tu veux. "

" Dac jpass te prendr a 9h30. "

" Ok à toute. "

Il était 7h55. Ça laissait plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait à Stiles pour se préparer. Tout d'abord, il lui fallait une bonne douche chaude. Pendant que l'eau lui coulait sur le visage, il réfléchissait. Il repensait à la journée d'hier, puis à ses rêves. Il rougit. Lui qui avait besoin d'être rassuré sur son hétérosexualité par exemple, était loin de l'être. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais été attiré par les hommes avant. Remarque, se dit-il, je n'ai jamais été vraiment attiré par les femmes non plus, juste par Lydia. La, c'était pareil. Il avait l'impression d'être attiré par Derek. Pas parce qu'il était un homme, ou une femme s'il l'avait été, mais par la personne. Par ce qui se dégageait de lui, par ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Hors contexte, cette après-midi et cette soirée avaient été magiques pour Stiles. Il avait l'impression d'avoir réussi l'exploit de " décoincer " Derek, ou du moins de lui faire un peu quitter sa carapace. Il avait l'impression d'être le seul à avoir vu cet aspect de la personnalité du loup et il en était flatté.

Cependant, il sentait que ce dernier était extrêmement réticent à se rapprocher plus de lui, comme le prouvaient les réactions violentes qu'il avait eu dans la voiture ou pire, dans la cuisine. Il avait quand même failli sauter à la gorge de l'adolescent. Mais celui-ci était persuadé que le fait qu'il se soit calmé en sentant sa peur montrait qu'il tenait un peu à lui. Et puis, si ce n'était pas le cas, même un tout petit peu, pourquoi était-il resté aussi longtemps à ses côtés ? Stiles commençait à découvrir une autre sensation, toute nouvelle pour lui. L'espoir.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche, il se rendit compte qu'il avait traîné : il était déjà 8h45. Il s'habilla et descendit manger quelque chose. C'est la qu'il tomba sur les vestiges des événements de la veille : le soda séché qui formait maintenant une flaque collante ainsi que les débris de verre. Il entreprit de tout nettoyer et achevait de verser les derniers bouts de verre dans un sac plastique lorsqu'un klaxon retentit à l'extérieur. Il attrapa donc son sac de cours et sortit en trombe, non sans appréhension. Son ancien meilleur ami l'attendait, au volant de la voiture de sa mère.

" Salut. " fit-il en se faufilant du côté passager.

" Salut. "

" Ta mère n'en a pas besoin ? " demanda Stiles en désignant le tableau de bord.

" Non elle ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, mais elle a prévu de passer voir ton père dans l'après-midi. Elle m'a dit de te prévenir qu'elle te rejoindrait au lycée après les cours. En attendant, la caisse est à moi. "

" Oh cool. C'est gentil de sa part. Merci. "

Scott le fixa de ses yeux bruns.

" Quoi ? " fit Stiles, sur la défensive.

" Rien, soupira l'autre, je me suis rendu compte à quel point j'ai été bête et j'ai pensé qu'à ma gueule ces derniers temps. A quel point je t'ai laissé en plan. "

" Tu l'as dit. Et que nous vaut cette prise de conscience aussi soudaine que miraculeuse ? " railla Stiles.

Scott ne releva pas. Il méritait amplement la rancœur de son ami.

" Bah c'est surtout hier que je me suis pris une baffe en fait. Pendant toute la journée, j'ai pensé à toi. Je me demandais ce qui t'étais arrivé, si tu allais bien. Et puis quand ma mère est rentrée à la maison le soir et qu'elle m'a appris ce qui était arrivé à ton père, j'ai imaginé à quel point ça a du être dur pour toi, à quel point t'as du te sentir seul .. A quel point tu as du être angoissé, à quel point tu as du avoir besoin de soutien .. J'aurais du être la pour toi, que ce soit hier ou ces dernières semaines, mais j'étais .. ailleurs. Je suis désolé Stiles. Vraiment. "

Ce dernier ne sut pas quoi répondre. A chaque fois qu'il avait imaginé cette scène, il s'était vu en train de rembarrer Scott en beauté. Mais maintenant qu'il y était enfin, et qu'il voyait le visage empreint de culpabilité du loup, il ne pouvait se résigner à le faire. Et puis c'est vrai que ces semaines de solitude avaient été une épreuve pour lui, dans laquelle il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait besoin de Scott, même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Jamais il n'aurait fait le premier pas, mais maintenant que Scott l'avait fait, il devait essayer de lui pardonner. Il n'empêche qu'il ne savait tout de même pas quoi répondre.

" Je .. je n'étais pas seul. " lâcha-t-il enfin.

" Hein ? "

" Hier. A l'hôpital. Je n'étais pas seul. "

Scott ouvrit de grands yeux. L'hyperactif répondit à la question silencieuse

" Derek. " fit-il calmement.

" Derek ? " répéta le beta, abasourdi.

" Croa croa, tu ferais un bon perroquet Scott, on te l'a déjà dit ? Tu as bien entendu. Derek. C'est lui qui m'a emmené à l'hôpital. Et il m'a ramené chez moi ensuite. "

" Ah, il t'a recherché. "

" Non. Il est resté. "

" Il est rest.. oh je vois. C'est pour ça qu'il ne s'est pas pointé à l'entraînement hier. "

" Euh oui, je suppose. " fit Stiles en rougissant légèrement.

" Haha, donc j'aurais été de trop de toute façon. " dit Scott avec un sourire narquois.

" N'importe quoi ! " répliqua Stiles, sur la défensive.

" Ton cœur s'emballe petit cachotier. " fit Scott avec un clin d'œil.

" N'importe quoi ! répéta Stiles, et je te ferrais remarquer qu'on va être en retard alors démarre cette foutue bagnole et boucle la ! "

" La bonne excuse ! De toute façon ce n'est que partie remise, on en reparlera. "

" C'est ça. " grommela l'humain.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au lycée, toute la bande les attendait. Isaac, prit par un élan d'affection, sauta au cou d'un Stiles très surpris, mais qui lui rendit son étreinte. Lorsqu'il l'eut lâché, Allison vint lui faire la bise.

" Stiles ! C'est bon de te voir. Et surtout, c'est bon de vous voir .. ensemble. " dit-elle tandis que son regard allait de Scott à Stiles, puis se fixa sur ses chaussures.

" T'inquiète Allison. " fit le jeune homme avec un sourire.

Celle-ci lui lança un regard reconnaissant. Elle se sentait coupable d'avoir été une des causes de la brouille entre les deux adolescents. Puis ce fut le tour de tous les membres de la meute d'accueillir Stiles. Les mecs lui claquaient dans la main, et Erica lui donna une bourrade affectueuse avant de déposer un bisou sur sa joue. Lydia fut la dernière à le saluer. A sa manière, évidemment.

" Hey l'intello, j'suppose que ça signifie que tu réintègre la bande ? En tout cas, c'est pas aujourd'hui que tu va le fêter. J'espère que t'es prêt parce que je vais te laminer au contrôle de chimie. "

Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea gracieusement vers la classe, entraînant Jackson par le bras.

" Moi aussi j'suis content de te voir Lydia, tu m'avais manquée aussi ! " lança Stiles.

La matinée se déroula de la même manière, sur le ton de la plaisanterie et de l'insouciance.

Le jeune humain se faisait évidemment du soucis pour son père, mais il retrouvait les joies de la bande de potes, de la _meute_. Et il trouva que les soucis paraissaient vraiment moins lourds lorsqu'on est entouré. La fin des cours arriva donc bien vite, et avec elle le moment d'aller voir son père en compagnie de la mère de Scott. Alors que la troupe allait se séparer, ce dernier demanda à Stiles s'il voulait qu'il l'accompagne.

" Non merci ça ira, j'aimerais être seul avec mon père, surtout s'il se réveille. Et puis si jamais ya un problème, ta mère sera la. Par contre je suppose qu'on te dépose chez toi ? "

" Non, je me suis arrangé avec .. Allison. " fit-il en baissant les yeux.

Son meilleur ami, qui n'avait jamais vraiment cessé de l'être, lui donna un coup de poing affectueux ( et se fit mal tout seul ) avant de lui souhaiter une bonne après-midi sur un ton lourd de sous-entendus.

" Hahaha merci mec. Et appelle-moi quand tu seras sorti de l'hôpital. "

" Oh, je ne voudrais pas risquer d'interrompre quelque chose d'intéressant. Ça va ça va, je déconne, j'y manquerais pas ! " ajouta-t-il, hilare, devant le regard noir du jeune loup.

Le shérif ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, au grand désespoir de Stiles. Il était tout ce qu'il lui restait en ce monde, et il avait vraiment besoin de lui parler. Même si le médecin lui avait assuré que son père allait bien et qu'il allait s'en sortir, Stiles n'était pas rassuré et n'arrivait pas vraiment à y croire. Pour lui, ce cauchemar ne serait terminé que lorsque son père se réveillerait, lorsqu'il pourrait lui parler, lorsqu'il sortirait de l'hôpital et se remettrait à travailler. Mais visiblement, ce n'était pas pour tout de suite. Il se résigna donc à partir et rejoignit la mère de Scott, qui lui tendit un blouson plus que familier.

" L'infirmière de garde a trouvé ça sur une chaise là où tu étais assis hier. J'ai pensé que ça devait peut-être appartenir à ton _ami_. "

Stiles ne prêta pas attention à la voix pleine de sous-entendus de Mélissa McCall et lui prit le blouson des mains.

" Oui c'est effectivement à lui. Il a du l'oublier. "

" Parfait, au moins il va le récupérer. Allez, je te ramène. "

Stiles aurait voulu aller voir Derek tout de suite, mais il savait que la mère de Scott voulait rentrer chez elle et il ne voulait pas la déranger plus longtemps. Elle l'avait déjà conduit à l'hôpital pendant son jour de congé, il n'allait pas abuser en la prenant pour son taxi personnel quand même ! Et puis, si c'était elle qui l'avait emmené, elle aurait insisté pour le ramener chez lui, ce qui signifiait un temps limité chez le loup. Or Stiles voulait profiter un maximum de cet oubli. Il prit donc son mal en patience et se laissa conduire chez lui.

Pendant qu'il se brossait les dents, il s'imagina comment il allait se présenter chez l'alpha le lendemain. En revenant dans sa chambre, il avisa le blouson qu'il avait soigneusement posé sur sa chaise de bureau. Il le prit dans ses mains et le porta à son nez, respirant à pleins poumons le parfum du loup. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, il fronça les sourcils mais renonça vite à s'empêcher de continuer. Après tout, personne ne le voyait, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Il se dirigea vers son lit et ..

" Wowowo attends Stiles tu fais quoi la ? Tu veux dormir avec la veste de Derek en guise de doudou c'est ça que tu comptais faire ? N'y pense même pas mon grand, parce que la t'es un homme mort. Il va sentir ton odeur et va te griller direct. Après, si tu veux finir en brochettes pour barbeuc' libre à toi, mais tu pourras pas dire que je t'ai pas préven.. oh et puis merde ! "

En sombrant dans le sommeil, le blouson dans les bras, Stiles prit conscience d'une chose primordiale. Derek lui _manquait_.

**Note**** : Voilà voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui .. Il semblerait que ça s'arrange pour Stiles mais est ce que ça va durer mouhahaha … Vous l'avez compris, si vous voulez laisser une petite review ça serait vraiment génial. J'espère vraiment ne pas vous avoir déçu et que vous continuerez à me lire. A bientoooooot, love. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Note ****: Hello ! Voici le chapitre de 5 ! Je vous cache pas que j'ai eu beaucoup, beaucoup de mal à l'écrire celui la, je sais pas ce qui c'est passé .. J'espère que ça ne se fait pas trop ressentir, en tout cas le voilà enfin. **

**Merci à ceux qui me lisent, me mettent en favoris ou me follows, ça me fait super plaisir et ça m'encourage à continuer. Merci aussi à ceux qui laissent des reviews toutes gentilles, je vous adore :3**

**Bonne lecture !**

Stiles était à son cours d'histoire, le dernier de la journée. C'est avec désespoir qu'il lorgnait depuis 20 minutes déjà sur l'horloge, regardant les secondes s'égrener avec une lenteur exaspérante. Depuis qu'il était debout, il n'attendait qu'une seule chose : la fin des cours, pour pouvoir passer chez Derek. L'impatience et l'appréhension se livraient un combat sans merci dans son esprit et, si par moments il frémissait d'excitation, la seconde d'après il devenait blême et songeait même à renoncer à y aller. Cette idée lui paraissait d'autant plus satisfaisante qu'il pourrait garder la veste.

En repensant à ce qu'il avait fait la veille, il se rendit compte que, dormir avec le blouson de quelqu'un n'était pas anodin, et n'eut pas besoin de chercher plus loin la signification de son geste. D'autant plus que ce n'était pas le seul signe qui trahissait le problème. Il y avait aussi les rêves, et le fait que Derek occupait les trois quarts du temps ses pensées. Stiles remarqua même qu'il pensait plus à lui qu'à son père, et il en était plutôt honteux. Mais il ne pouvait plus nier l'évidence : il était attiré plus que de raison par Derek. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un coup de coude de Scott.

" A quoi tu penses ? "

" Je ne pense à rien du tout. "

" Ah non ? Alors tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi t'es le seul qui n'a pas entendu la sonnerie ? " rigola Scott.

A ces mots, Stiles leva la tête et vit que son meilleur ami avait raison. Tout le monde rangeait ses affaires et certains étaient même déjà partis.

" J'le crois pas, j'ai raté le moment que j'attends depuis toute la journée ! " grommela Stiles, pour lui même.

Mais évidemment, le jeune loup l'entendit.

" HAHA ! Donc tu admets que tu étais distrait aujourd'hui ! Pourquoi t'attendais tellement la fin des cours hein ? "

Stiles pressa le pas, ne voulant pas répondre, mais fut aussitôt rattrapé par Scott. Évidemment, il pensait pouvoir échapper à un loup ou quoi ?

" Regarde devant toi, tu vas te manger un poteau " dit-il en voyant que Scott le fixait.

" J'ai quelque chose à faire. " fit-il enfin en voyant que son meilleur ami ne lâchait pas prise.

" Mais encore ? "

" Quelque chose qui ne te regarde pas, j'ai oublié de préciser. "

" Très bien. Et tu comptes y aller à pied ? " demanda malicieusement Scott en jouant avec ses clefs de voiture.

" Maudite jeep, vivement que je la fasse réparer. " grogna Stiles. " Faut que je passe chez moi récupérer un truc de toute façon. " ajouta-t-il.

Scott le conduisit donc chez lui, sans cesser de le cuisiner durant le trajet. Pourtant, Stiles ne voulait rien lâcher. En fait, il n'osait pas avouer à Scott qu'il avait un faible pour Derek. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé durant des semaines, alors s'il débarquait avec une histoire comme ça, il avait peur de se faire repousser à nouveau. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à se l'avouer à lui-même ! Pourtant, c'était très dur de garder ses doutes et ses peurs pour lui, et il se dit que Scott l'apprendrait d'une manière ou d'une autre et qu'à ce moment la, il lui en voudrait encore plus de lui avoir caché.

Lorsqu'il revint vers la voiture, il ne prit donc même pas la peine de dissimuler ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

" C'est pas .. ? "

" Le blouson de Derek. Si. Il l'a oublié l'autre fois à l'hôpital. "

" Ah d'accord. Bref, tu m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi t'étais tellement excité aujourd'hui. "

Stiles ouvrit de grands yeux et éclata de rire. Scott n'avait vraiment pas changé, toujours aussi peu perspicace et déductif ! " J'peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ? " fit celui-ci, vexé.

" Sans dec' Scott ! Tu peux pas utiliser ton cerveau au moins une fois dans ta vie ou faut vraiment toujours tout te dire ? "

Le loup commença donc à réfléchir et, lorsque son regard se posa sur le blouson que Stiles tenait, trop étroitement à son goût, contre lui, il ouvrit grand la bouche et écarquilla les yeux.

" Oui ? Une idée peut-être ? " fit innocemment Stiles, amusé.

" Attends, me dit pas que ça a un rapport avec ce truc ? " balbutia Scott en désignant la veste. " Et tu m'explique en quoi le fait de ramener sa veste à Derek a réussi à tellement te perturber ? "

Stiles soupira. Son meilleur ami n'avait _toujours_ pas compris.

" Très bien, je vois que ton cerveau à décidé de fonctionner encore moins vite que d'habitude aujourd'hui. Je vais donc devoir tout t'expliquer moi même je présume. "

" Putain mais expliquer quoi à la fin ?! " s'impatienta Scott.

" Eh relax hein, c'est pas de ma faute si t'es pas capable de déduire quelque chose, surtout que c'est pas facile à dire ! Bon voilà, alors j'ai dormi avec la veste à Derek cette nuit et je pense que ça veut dire que je .. que j'ai .. que je suis .. " Le mot peinait à franchir ses lèvres. " Bon. Jecroisquej'aidessentimentspourderek. " lâcha-t-il d'une traite.

" Pardon ? "

Stiles soupira.

" Je. Crois. Que. J'ai. Des. Sentiments. Pour. Derek. " fit-il cette fois en détachant chaque syllabe.

" Et donc t'as rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de lui chourrer sa veste pour t'en servir comme doudou et comme prétexte pour aller le voir ? T'es d'un compliqué mec ! "

Devant la mine ahurie de Stiles, il s'esclaffa.

" Attends, tu le prends comme ça ? Je veux dire t'es pas choqué, dégouté, en colère ? Quelque chose comme ça ? "

" Écoute Stiles. T'es mon meilleur ami, je t'ai déjà perdu une fois pour des conneries, je ne compte pas remettre ça. Et puis de toute façon, ça change rien pour moi, tu resteras toujours le Stiles que j'adore. Surpris, évidemment que je le suis, je pensais que tu le détestais vu tout ce qu'il te fait subir, mais en y réfléchissant c'est compréhensible. "

Stiles était ému de la réaction de son ami et, lui qui n'osait rien lui dire, était finalement agréablement surpris. Puis il reprit contenance.

" Ehhhhh d'abord je lui ai pas _chouré_ sa veste, il l'a _oublié_ et je la lui ramène ! " fit-il, indigné.

Scott rigola.

" Bon allez, je te conduis chez ton prince charmant alors. Après Cendrillon et sa pantoufle de verre, voici Derek Hale et sa veste en cuir. "

" Parfois, je me demande comment je fais pour te supporter depuis toutes ses années. " râla Stiles.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Derek, Scott coupa le contact et jeta un coup d'œil au jeune humain. Il avait perdu sa mine renfrognée, son cœur s'était accéléré et ses mains trituraient nerveusement les coutures du blouson.

" On y est. " Puis il mima " Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? " au cas où l'alpha les écoutait. Stiles fit non de la tête, et dit simplement " Merci. "

Le jeune loup lui adressa un signe de tête, puis lui mit une tape amicale sur l'épaule en guise d'encouragement.

Stiles se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, se demandant comment il allait se faire annoncer. Il frappa doucement. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, Derek ouvrit, et se plaça dans l'encadrement de la porte, de manière à ce que son corps prenne toute la place.

" Qu'est ce que tu fous la ? " fit-il froidement.

" Wow, charmant l'accueil ! Je dérange ? "

Le loup ne répondit pas.

" Je venais te ramener .. ça. Tu l'as oubliée à l'hôpital la dernière fois et .. j'ai pensé que tu voudrais la récupérer. " continua l'adolescent en lui tendant la veste.

" T'aurais pu la donner à Scott. "

" Ouais mais j'ai le sens de la sûreté vois-tu, et j'ai préféré te le donner en mains propres pour être vraiment certain que tu récupères ce qui t'appartient. "

Stiles essayait tant bien que mal de détendre l'atmosphère, voyant que le loup était distant.

" Bien. C'est chose faite maintenant. "

" Oh mais de rien, je t'en prie ! T'inquiète ça m'a pas dérangé du tout de bouger mon cul jusqu'à ta maison paumée au fin fond des bois pour te ramener ton truc. "

Les yeux du loup s'assombrirent.

" Non mais sérieusement .. tu crois pas qu'on devrait parler ? " tenta timidement Stiles.

" De quoi ? "

" Eh bien .. déjà c'est pas super agréable de causer dehors dans le froid tu vois ! "

Derek laissa échapper un grognement, mais s'effaça tout de même pour laisser entrer le jeune homme. Celui-ci se mit à jeter des regards furtifs autour de lui.

" Alors ? " s'impatienta le loup.

" Bah .. j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et .. voilà, je me demandais ce qu'il y a .. entre nous. "

En voyant Derek se crisper immédiatement, Stiles se maudit intérieurement. Lui et sa manie de ne pas réfléchir avant de parler !

" Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par _entre nous_ exactement ? " demanda l'alpha, légèrement menaçant.

" Bah euh .. tu sais, dans la voiture .. Quand tu m'as pris la main .. et puis chez moi dans la cuisine .. Enfin voilà tu sais, quoi .. " balbutia l'adolescent.

" Non, je ne sais pas. Qu'on soit clair Stiles, il n'y a strictement _rien_ entre nous. Il n'y a pas de _nous_ d'ailleurs. Il ne s'est rien passé du tout dans la voiture, ni nul part ailleurs et je suis navré que tu puisses penser le contraire. Si j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'as induit en erreur, je m'en excuse, ça ne se reproduira plus. " asséna violemment Derek.

Stiles resta pantois. Il était tellement choqué qu'il ne remarqua pas que, pendant toute la tirade de Derek, celui-ci évitait soigneusement de le regarder. Il ne vit pas non plus ses poings se crisper jusqu'à ce que ses jointures blanchissent. Sa vue s'était brouillée et il n'entendait plus que les mots, ces mots qui lui donnaient l'impression d'autant de coups de poignards dans le ventre. Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait, il tourna les talons et s'enfuit, d'abord marchant lentement, tel un automate, puis une fois qu'il eut franchit la porte, il se mit à courir en direction de la forêt. Derek fit un pas en avant pour le rattraper mais se retint. Après tout, il était content, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait : Stiles lui ficherait la paix désormais. Mais étrangement il n'était pas content. Parce qu'il savait que c'était loin d'être ce qu'il voulait justement.

En vérité, il avait fait ça par lâcheté, parce qu'il n'assumait pas les pensées qui le hantaient depuis cette fameuse soirée. Or maintenant, il se prenait le fait d'avoir blessé Stiles en plein dans la tronche. Il revit la douleur qui déformait le visage du jeune homme, les larmes qui naissaient dans ses yeux. Et il se haï, plus encore qu'il ne se haïssait avant. Avec des hurlements de rage, il entreprit de démolir méthodiquement chaque objet qui se trouvait à sa portée.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Peter Hale était à l'étage, dans sa chambre. Évidemment, il avait tout entendu. Et il comprenait maintenant pourquoi son neveu avait été d'humeur encore plus massacrante que d'habitude ces deux derniers jours. Cela avait donc un rapport avec ce petit humain agaçant. Hmmm intéressant. Ça lui rappela quelque chose. Il se leva du lit sur lequel il était affalé et farfouilla dans son bureau. Il y dénicha un énorme livre poussiéreux, le feuilleta et s'arrêta à la page 58.

" Imprégnation. " lut-il a haute voix.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Stiles était à bout de souffle, pourtant il ne s'arrêtait pas de courir pour autant. Au contraire, il accéléra l'allure, voulant à la fois mettre le plus de distance possible entre la demeure des Hale et lui, mais surtout oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il s'était fait des films et était passé pour un con. Cependant, il était réellement blessé, comme jamais auparavant. Certes ça lui arrivait souvent, mais c'était la première fois qu'il se faisait rejeter aussi violemment par quelqu'un. Même Lydia ne lui avait jamais fait subir ça, pourtant, dieu seul sait combien elle l'avait fait souffrir !

Mais cette douleur sournoise qui, partant de son ventre, parcourait tout son corps et le prenait à la gorge, cette sensation de honte, ce désespoir croissant, jamais il n'avait connu ça auparavant. Et maintenant, il se fichait d'où il allait et de ce qu'il faisait, il voulait juste _oublier_. Peu importe le moyen, il _fallait_ qu'il oublie. C'était trop dur.

Soudain, la forêt s'arrêta net et, le sentier sur lequel il courrait depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes au moins débouchant sur la route, Stiles atterrit sur celle-ci. Il eut tout juste le temps d'entendre un klaxon et fut ébloui par les phares d'une voiture qui fonçait droit sur lui.

A la vue du monstre qui arrivait, Stiles ferma les yeux, attendant le choc qui .. ne vint pas. Il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre et fixa la voiture qui s'était arrêtée à cinq centimètres de ses jambes. Une tornade rousse en sortit en vociférant.

" Bordel de merde ça va pas de débouler comme ça sur une route espèce de taré j'aurais pu vous écrabouiller et je me ser.. STILES ? "

Lydia se figea à la vue du visage familier dévasté par les larmes qui se tenait devant elle.

**Note**** : Oui je sais je suis horrible ! Le bouton « Review » est disponible si vous voulez lâcher votre colère sur moi, vous pouvez même m'insulter si vous voulez, je sais que je le mérite XD Bon j'espère quand même que vous continuerez à me lire, a pluuus !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note ****: Me revoilà déjà avec un nouveau chapitre, celui-là je l'ai écrit très rapidement, j'espère que ça n'entache pas la qualité. Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je sais je suis horrible et très méchante XD **

**Bonne lecture ! **

" Non mais j'arrive pas à y croire ! Quel CONNARD ! "

Lydia était hors d'elle. Voilà une bonne demi-heure qu'elle avait trouvé ( ou plutôt manqué de tuer ) Stiles, et son état l'avait profondément choquée. Le jeune homme lui avait plus ou moins raconté, entre deux sanglots, ce qui s'était passé et la rousse, après lui avoir promis de lui faire payer le fait qu'il ne lui ai rien dit sur ses sentiments pour Derek, s'était mise à maudire l'alpha comme jamais. Mais tandis qu'elle médisait contre lui, Stiles s'était muré dans un mutisme inquiétant. Les larmes avaient cessé de couler, mais le jeune homme avait posé sa tête contre la vitre de la voiture et ne bougeait plus, les yeux dans le vague, indifférent au monologue de Lydia et aux cahots de la voiture.

" Stiles, je me doute que tu t'en moque, mais je ne peux pas te ramener chez toi. Ya pas moyen que je te laisse seul dans cet état la. Donc tu choisis, soit je t'emmène chez Scott, soit chez moi. "

Le manque de réaction de Stiles inquiéta d'autant plus la jeune femme qu'habituellement, la perspective de passer une nuit chez Lydia l'aurait quasiment rendu fou, or la il s'en moquait royalement. Il ne prit même pas la peine de tourner la tête dans sa direction.

" Okay, je vois .. "

Elle tenta d'appeler Scott pour savoir s'il pouvait le prendre chez lui, mais ce crétin ne répondit pas. Elle fut donc contrainte de l'emmener chez elle.

Lorsque Lydia installa Stiles dans la chambre d'ami et qu'elle lui expliqua qu'elle serait juste à côté s'il avait besoin, le jeune homme ne broncha pas. Elle tenta de lui faire manger quelque chose mais ce dernier ne voulut rien avaler.

" Stiles je te prévient que si tu nous fais la gonzesse dépressive je te fous des baffes jusqu'à ce que tu redeviennes normal. Ce soir je tolère que tu ailles mal mais je te laisse jusqu'à demain pour te reprendre avant de commencer ma cure de baffes. Tu verras, ça marche super bien. "

Si la jeune rousse le menaçait comme ça, c'est parce qu'elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour Stiles. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans cet état, et surtout ce n'était pas du tout dans son tempérament de réagir comme ça : au contraire l'adolescent est toujours le premier à relativiser et à positiver dans les pires situations.

Le lendemain matin, Lydia fut réveillée vers 9h30 par un sms de Scott.

" Dsl javai pa vu ke ta essayer de mapler hier, gsper ke ctai pa importan. Rdv chez Derek urgen. Reunion de la meute. Essai de prevnir Stiles y rep pa. "

Lydia répondit, excédée.

" Bordel Scott, combien de fois faut te dire que tes messages sont illisibles ! Pour hier, si c'était important idiot, d'ailleurs pour ce qui est d'amener Stiles chez Derek ça va être plutôt délicat. "

Réponse immédiate de Scott.

" Pk ? "

" Ton sale alpha de merde. "

" Nn ? Il a fai qqc a Stiles ? "

" C'est peu de le dire. "

" Jvai le buter. "

" Non ! Moi aussi je veux un morceau de lui à déchiqueter, attends qu'on arrive. "

Lydia fila réveiller Stiles et l'obligea à s'habiller. Celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup dormi de la nuit, et ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés. De plus, il était toujours aussi amorphe.

" On va où ? " grommela-t-il lorsque la jeune femme le fit monter dans la voiture.

" Tu verras bien. "

Stiles grogna légèrement mais ne protesta pas plus. Après tout elle avait qu'à faire ce qu'elle voulait de lui, il s'en foutait.

" Tu va pas aimer du tout, mais j'ai pas le choix. Il est hors de question que je te laisse tout seul. " pensa-t-elle en son for intérieur.

L'arrivée à la maison des Hale eut au moins le mérite de sortir Stiles de sa léthargie. Il commença à beugler

" Lydia espèce de sale traitresse, qu'est ce qu'on fout la ?! Ramène moi _immédiatement _chez moi ou je .. "

" Ah tiens t'as retrouvé ta langue à ce que je vois ! Désolée mais j'avais pas le choix, Scott m'a dit qu'on devait rappliquer urgemment ici, alors tu va rien faire du tout, si ce n'est te taire et venir avec moi. "

" Ça, tu vas me le payer. Je te déteste. "

" Je sais Stiles, soupira Lydia, mais de toute façon tu vas le revoir et un jour où l'autre tu devras assumer, alors autant le faire maintenant. "

" Et puis tu n'es pas tout seul, Scott et moi on est là, et les autres aussi .. " souffla-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

Tout le monde les avait entendus arriver et se tenait donc sur le pas de la porte. Tout le monde, sauf Derek.

Lorsque Lydia et Stiles sortirent enfin de la voiture, Scott se précipita vers eux et prit Stiles dans ses bras.

" Putain mec je sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé, mais depuis que Lydia m'a dit qu'il t'a fait du mal je dois me retenir de lui sauter à la gorge. Si on avait pas besoin de lui aujourd'hui je crois que je le décapiterais sur le champ, mais j'ai cru comprendre que la meute est menacée donc bon .. En tout cas, je suis content que tu sois là, ignore le surtout ! "

Stiles hocha la tête et suivit ses deux comparses vers la maison. Les loups le regardaient bizarrement, comprenant juste que Stiles n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme et que ça avait en partie à voir avec leur alpha.

" T'as vraiment une tête horrible Stilinski. " fit Jackson, qui n'en ratait pas une.

" Ta gueule Jackson. "

Ce dernier s'avança vers lui, menaçant, prêt à le frapper.

" Tu te sens pousser des ailes d'un coup, espèce de .. "

Mais une porte claqua et Derek fit son entrée ce qui coupa net toutes les discussions, et tout le monde se tourna vers lui, attendant sa réaction. Celui-ci ne jeta pas le moindre regard en direction de Stiles, qui claqua sa langue contre ses dents pour montrer son exaspération. Cependant, sa lèvre tremblait et il était sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. Lydia lui prit la main, et Isaac vint instinctivement se placer à ses côtés de manière à exercer une légère pression avec son épaule sur celle de Stiles pour le réconforter, sans poser de questions. L'adolescent se calma un peu, tandis que Derek se tendait de plus en plus.

" Bien, quand vos hormones adolescentes se seront un peu calmées on pourrait commencer la réunion vous croyez pas ? Parce qu'on m'a pas réveillé au milieu de la nuit ( oui pour moi 10h du matin c'est le milieu de la nuit ) juste pour assister à ce spectacle pathétique j'espère ? "

C'était Peter qui venait de briser le silence, et la plupart de l'auditoire comprit qu'il ne parlait pas uniquement de la légère rixe entre Jackson et Stiles. Surtout Derek. Ce dernier serra les poings et un grondement sourd sortit de sa gorge. Cependant il se reprit et entama son exposé.

" Si je vous ai réunis ici, c'est parce qu'un loup oméga rode dans la forêt. J'aurais aisément pu m'en occuper seul mais mes méthodes ne garantissent pas sa survie et je voudrais lui parler avant tout. Il est peut-être seulement perdu. J'aurais donc besoin de vous pour l'encercler et le capturer. Si on se débrouille bien, ça pourrait être réglé avant le début de l'après-midi. "

Tous les membres de la meute hochèrent la tête en guise d'approbation. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient affaire à ce genre de situation, et généralement ils arrivaient à très bien les gérer.

" Par contre, acheva Derek, ça peut être dangereux. L'_humain_ restera donc ici, avec l'un d'entre vous qui gardera la maison et lui avec. "

Cette phrase eut pour effet de mettre l'humain en question hors de lui.

" Scott, pourrais-tu s'il-te-plaît rappeler à l'espèce de créature arrogante et prétentieuse qui te sert d'alpha que l'HUMAIN à un prénom et qu'il est tout à fait capable de participer. Oh, et puis rajoute qu'il l'emmerde profondément aussi. " fit Stiles sans quitter Derek du regard.

" Très bien, Scott pourrais-tu expliquer au jeune imbécile qui te sert de meilleur ami qu'il a plus de chance de se faire tuer ou de nous ralentir, voire les deux en même temps que de nous aider et que c'est un gros gamin. Ah oui et dis lui aussi que s'il a quelque chose à me dire, qu'il me le dise directement. " répliqua le loup, en regardant lui aussi Stiles dans les yeux.

" Ah ouais ? Scott, tu peux rappeler à ce sale loup-garou aigri de merde que ça ne serait pas la première fois que je participe à une mission de ce genre et qu'habituellement, il est plutôt content lorsque je risque ma vie pour lui sauver les miches ? Et dis lui aussi que non je n'ai plus rien à lui dire et que par conséquent je ne lui adresserai plus jamais la parole de ma vie, parce que, je le répète, je l'emmerde. "

" Bien sûr, Scott tu p... "

" STOOOOOOP ! Ça suffit ! Je n'ai rien à voir dans vos histoires moi ! Merde Derek, c'est ta faute tout ça alors au lieu de te conduire comme un gamin, soit t'assume soit tu la ferme ! Stiles a assez souffert, il a pas besoin de subir ta culpabilité, ta connerie ou je ne sais quoi encore qui alimente ton sale caractère ! "

Les yeux de l'alpha virèrent au rouge et ses paumes de main se mirent à saigner sous l'assaut de ses ongles, tellement il serrait les poings.

" Par contre, je suis d'accord avec lui sur un point Stiles, continua Scott, tu devrais rester ici. On ne connaît pas cet oméga et on ne sait pas ce qu'il veut, ça pourrait être dangereux. D'autant plus que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, il est évident que tu n'as pas dormi. "

Stiles voulut protester, mais Isaac le devança.

" C'est vrai, et moi je resterais avec plaisir avec toi Stiles. Je suppose qu'ils n'auront pas besoin de moi. Et puis notre position est importante, on sera en quelque sorte les renforts. "

Le jeune brun haussa les épaules lorsqu'il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause cette fois-ci. Et puis il se sentait maintenant exténué et il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir se mettre debout. De plus, il appréciait énormément Isaac, et la perspective de rester avec lui ne lui était pas désagréable.

Les autres loups partirent donc à la recherchent de l'oméga, qu'ils capturèrent sans mal. Il n'était pas agressif et était effectivement perdu : il était arrivé à Beacon Hills en pensant trouver le territoire de son ancienne compagne, mais il s'était trompé de direction. Cette affaire avait donc été réglée sans peine et tous les membres de la meute rentrèrent satisfaits.

Au moment de partir, Stiles avait un peu repris du poil de la bête. Il était prévu qu'il passe l'après-midi avec Scott et Allison, puis qu'il rentrerait chez lui. Alors qu'il ne restait plus que lui et Scott dans ce qui avait autrefois servi de salon à la famille Hale, Derek fit son apparition.

" Je peux parler à Stiles ? En privé. "

" Non. Tu lui a déjà assez fait de mal comme ça tu crois pas ? " répliqua aussitôt Scott.

" Tu peux parler, mister je-suis-son-meilleur-ami-mais-je-le-snobe-pendant-des-semaines. " railla l'alpha.

A ces mots, Scott grimaça. Il n'en était pas fier.

" Allez dégage McCall. " ajouta Derek avec un petit sourire satisfait en voyant qu'il avait touché un point sensible.

Scott consulta Stiles du regard, qui hocha la tête.

" C'est bon, tu peux nous laisser. Je vous rejoins bientôt. "

Scott quitta donc la pièce, en lançant un regard angoissé à son meilleur ami.

" Stiles je .. " commença Derek.

" Non. Cette fois c'est toi qui va m'écouter. Ce qui s'est passé hier était une erreur, tu peux pas savoir à quel point je regrette. Je regrette de t'avoir fait confiance, je regrette de m'être attaché à toi. Je regrette d'avoir passé cette après-midi avec toi, je regrette de t'avoir emmené chez moi. Mais tu sais ce que je regrette par dessus tout ? C'est de t'avoir rencontré. T'as foutu ma vie en l'air avec tes histoires de loup-garou, ta belle gueule et tes yeux magnifiques. Ne t'en fais pas je ne me fais plus de films, et tu n'as plus rien à craindre de moi, je ne t'emmerderais plus. Je ne t'emmerderais plus pour la simple et bonne raison que je te déteste. Oui, je te déteste Derek Hale. " cracha-t-il.

Et, avant de se mettre à pleurer, il tourna les talons et s'en alla, laissant Derek les bras ballants, bouche-bée et .. blessé.

**Note**** : Oh oui, détestez-moi, votre haine alimente mon pouvoir ! Lol, non sans déconner, je suis désolée, je sais je suis méchante de les faire se disputer comme ça, et de finir les chapitres de cette manière ! En attendant j'espère que, malgré ça, ça vous plais toujours autant et que je ne vous déçois pas trop. Je me dépêche d'écrire la suite les loulous, à bientôt, looove ! **

**PS : le bouton Review est toujours disponible pour vos critiques, déclarations d'amour, insultes ou autre ! :p **


	7. Chapter 7

**EDIT**** : Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu le chapitre, j'ai changé la fin, c'est pour ça que je le republie ! **

**Note ****: Hello, voici le nouveau chapitre ! Il est basé sur une chanson que j'adore, Electrastar, tirée de l'album ****Paradize**** du groupe génialissime Indochine ! J'ai décidé d'utiliser cette chanson car, même si le contexte diffère ( elle à en fait été écrite par Nicola Sirkis pour parler de son frère mort ), je trouve qu'elle collait bien. Si vous ne la connaissez pas, je vous en prie allez l'écouter, elle est magnifique ! Bref, j'espère que le chapitre est à la hauteur du défi que je m'étais lancé et qu'il vous plaira au moins un peu lol.**

**On m'a aussi signalé des fautes d'orthographe dans mes chapitres, je suis désolée, j'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour qu'il y en ait le moins possible mais encore une fois ce sont le plus souvent des fautes d'inattention et comme je n'ai personne pour me relire je ne les vois pas toutes :/**

**Je le dédicace a mon cher Stiles Nogitsune Stilinski, qui écrit magnifiquement bien ( sérieux allez lire ses fictions *_* ! ) et qui m'aide beaucoup.**

**Merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes géniaux ! **

**J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre hihi, comme dit il me tenait vraiment à cœur. Bonne lecture ! **

_**Part II : Manque**_

Deux semaines à peu près s'étaient écoulées depuis la réunion chez Derek, et accessoirement, après l'embrouille entre lui et Stiles. Même s'il essayait plus ou moins de le cacher, ce dernier était au plus mal ; ses amis feignaient eux aussi de ne pas le remarquer. Au début ils avaient bien essayé de le réconforter ou de lui changer les idées mais ils s'étaient heurtés à un mur : Stiles refusait catégoriquement toute aide de leur part, prétextant qu'il allait parfaitement bien et qu'il avait juste besoin d'être seul. Cette fois-ci, c'était lui-même qui se mettait à l'écart de ses amis impuissants.

Sa vie se résumait donc à aller en cours, passer voir son père, qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, et rentrer chez lui. Ses résultats scolaires avaient d'ailleurs considérablement chutés et les professeurs commençaient à tirer la sonnette d'alarme : Stiles était vraiment sur la mauvaise voie. Mais ce dernier n'arrivait plus à se concentrer en cours, et n'était pas le moins du monde motivé pour travailler à la maison.

Après les cours, il passait des heures entières assis au bord du lit d'hôpital de son père, à ressasser ses sombres pensées et, lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui, dans sa maison vide, il allumait la télé ( qu'il ne regardait généralement même pas, simplement, le fond sonore qu'elle engendrait lui tenait un peu compagnie ) ou allait directement se coucher. Parfois il ne prenait même pas la peine de manger. Il avait d'ailleurs perdu quelques kilos et, si Lydia ne passait pas de temps à autre pour l'obliger à avaler quelques hamburgers ou parts de pizza, il n'aurait déjà plus que la peau sur les os.

Il n'avait plus de désirs, si ce n'est un seul qu'il savait impossible à assouvir.

Ce soir la, Stiles était comme à son habitude affalé sur son lit, les écouteurs dans les oreilles. Il se passait et se repassait en boucle des chansons déprimantes et se laissait aller, parfois, lorsqu'une de celles-ci le touchait particulièrement, aux larmes. C'était le cas ce soir là. Il écoutait une chanson qui le plongeait dans une déprime profonde à chaque fois qu'il l'écoutait, mais il en redemandait. Elle était tellement belle.

" [...] _**Tu vis ce que je vis.**_ "

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Derek se tenait devant la fenêtre de Stiles. Il observait l'adolescent s'exploser les tympans avec sa musique en pleurant, et savait pertinemment que c'était de sa faute. Grâce à son ouïe surdéveloppée de lycaon, il pouvait entendre sans peine ce que Stiles écoutait. Et la chanson que celui-ci se passait en boucle depuis une bonne demi-heure lui déchirait littéralement le cœur. Lorsqu'il se reconcentra sur les paroles, la chanson s'achevait.

_**" Tu vis ce que je vis. " **_

C'était peu de le dire ! En effet, Stiles n'était pas le seul à être sombré dans la déprime suite à ce qui s'était passé. Depuis que celui-ci lui avait balancé à la figure qu'il le détestait, Derek, déjà de nature plutôt taciturne, n'avait plus goût à rien. Durant le jour, il errait comme une âme en peine dans les ruines calcinées de l'ancienne maison de sa famille, et la nuit, il ne dormait pas, ou très peu. Il était rongé par la culpabilité, mais aussi par le _manque_.

Replay.

_**" Je reste enfermé chez moi **_

_**Et je ne sors pas **_

_**J'attends comme la fin du monde **_

_**Et je ne sais pas **_

_**Combien de temps ça prendra **_

_**Mais je n'oublie pas **_

_**Parfois la nuit on s'ennuie **_

_**Et ça ne plait pas **_

_**Non, ça ne vous plait pas **_

_**Oh, Oh, Oh " **_

La première strophe décrivait tellement la vie de Stiles depuis ces deux semaines ! On aurait dit que la chanson avait été écrite pour décrire la situation dans laquelle ces deux imbéciles se trouvaient.

Le cœur de Derek se serra en entendant les paroles. La culpabilité devint presque insoutenable lorsqu'il entendit que chaque " oh " était ponctué de bruits sourds, qui s'avéraient être le poing de Stiles qui s'abattait sur le mur à côté de son lit.

_**" Je voudrais te revoir **_

_**Briller d'électrastar **_

_**J'ai envie de te voir **_

_**Et cracher sur la gloire " **_

Derek aussi avait envie de le voir. Enfin, de le voir " normalement " puisque techniquement il le voyait, mais il avait l'impression de l'épier. Il se retrouvait d'ailleurs assez régulièrement devant la fenêtre de l'adolescent, lorsqu'il en avait marre de la maison ( et souvent lorsque Peter, excédé de le voir faire les cents pas, le virait ). Ses pas et son instinct le conduisaient alors ici, dans un élan quasi masochiste puisque Derek sortait de ces visites nocturnes profondément blessé et mal en point. Car, non seulement Stiles lui manquait, mais le voir s'autodétruire de la sorte par sa faute l'anéantissait. Pourtant, aucun des deux ne voulait faire le premier pas vers l'autre.

Stiles était blessé dans son orgueil par le rejet de Derek, et sa fierté interférait donc avec son besoin du loup. Le manque que provoquait l'absence de celui-ci, de son _objet du désir_, entraînait donc, plus qu'une incapacité à être réellement heureux comme c'était le cas avant qu'il n'identifie la source de son désir, mais carrément un désespoir grandissant.

Dans le cas de Derek, c'était aussi une question de fierté mal placée. Les paroles qu'avait prononcé Stiles à son égard l'avaient profondément blessé et vexé, d'autant plus que l'hyperactif l'avait totalement pris au dépourvu, au moment où il avait voulu essayer d'arranger les choses. De plus, Derek n'arrivait pas encore à bien admettre qu'il était attiré par l'adolescent. C'était un _garçon_ enfin, et au-delà de ça, c'était _Stiles _! Quoi qu'il en soit, l'alpha était loin d'être à l'aise avec les relations amoureuses, et depuis son passé catastrophique il s'était promis de ne plus jamais retomber dans ce piège, et avait donc tenté de se protéger par tous les moyens.

Cependant, avec Stiles, tout était différent et sa tentative d'ignorer ce qu'il ressentait était en passe de foirer bien comme il faut. Au final, à force de museler ses sentiments, il souffrait encore plus, et il faisait souffrir Stiles avec.

_**" J'aurais pourtant tant aimé **_

_**Nous protéger **_

_**Te voir tomber au combat **_

_**Moi je n'oublie pas **_

_**Le temps s'est arrêté **_

_**Tout a continué **_

_**Et ça fait mal Oui, ça fait mal, oui ça fait mal " **_

En entendant Stiles psalmodier ces paroles en même temps que le chanteur, Derek fut intimement convaincu que cela signifiait que l'adolescent le détestait. Il avait admi à haute voix qu'il souffrait et que c'était de la faute d'une tierce personne, et il ne fallait pas être très intelligent - je veux dire, quoi, même Scott aurait trouvé - pour deviner que Stiles pensait à Derek en chantant à mi-voix ces paroles la, paroles à moitié étouffées par les pleurs. Ce n'était pas pour le pape qu'il pleurait ainsi depuis des jours ! Il n'oubliait pas. Il avait mal. A cause de lui.

Et le fait de savoir que Stiles le détestait rendait Derek fou de douleur ! Il était obligé d'admettre qu'il avait besoin de lui, maintenant qu'il disposait d'un semblant d'explication qui pouvait lui permettre de comprendre le _pourquoi_.

**Flashback**

_Avec des hurlements de rage, Derek entreprit de démolir chaque objet qui se trouvait à sa portée. _

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à détruire un pan de mur entier à coups de poings, une main se referma sur son poignet, l'empêchant d'aller au bout de son geste. Derek se retourna vivement et plaqua l'intrus au mur, l'attrapant à la gorge.

Il était à moitié transformé mais la douleur engendrée par l'énorme livre qui tomba sur son orteil lui fit retrouver son humanité. Pourtant, il ne lâcha toujours pas sa proie, qui était - vous l'aurez deviné - son serviable et dévoué oncle Peter.

" Tu cherches à te suicider ? " gronda l'alpha, hors de lui.

" A vrai dire, je cherchais plutôt à t'aider, mais au vu de tes réactions je pense que ce que j'ai à te dire ne ferait qu'empirer ton état. Par conséquent, et comme je tiens à ma vie fraîchement récupérée, je me passerais de ta violence gratuite envers mon humble personne et je vais aller me recoucher. Si tu daignes me lâcher et aller te défouler dehors pour éviter d'une part que nous nous retrouvions sans toit, comme tu peux le remarquer c'est déjà un miracle que celui-ci tienne encore en place sur ce tas de ruine et j'estime que nous devrions éviter de le brusquer, et d'autre part pour éviter les nuisances sonores que ta destruction de nos bien personnels engendre. "

" Putain c'était quoi ce monologue, on dirait Stiles ! " grogna une nouvelle fois Derek, sans relâcher sa prise pour autant.

" Dis donc, si tu pouvais éviter de me comparer à ce jeune hurluberlu étrange et très très agaçant, je t'en serais reconnaissant. " grimaça Peter.

" Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ? "

" Hmm tu permets ? " fit l'aîné Hale en désignant le livre au sol.

Derek le lâcha.

" Il se trouve que je suis peut-être en mesure d'expliquer ton comportement d'ado imbécile travaillé par ses hormones. Sérieusement, je pensais avoir échappé à cette période et.. "

" Abrège ou je t'arrache à nouveau la gorge. "

" Je m'en passerai volontiers. " grimaça Peter. " Bien, alors comme je disais, ton comportement .. étrange m'a rappelé des vieilles histoires que racontent parfois les louves à leurs enfants. Ta mère te l'a peut-être racontée une fois avant de te mettre au lit. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai retrouvé ce phénomène dans un de mes bouquins et, bien qu'il est décrit comme très rare voire légendaire, il semblerait que ce soit ce qu'il t'arrive. "

Derek écoutait très attentivement. Bien, il existait une explication rationnelle aux sensations bizarres qu'il éprouvait ces derniers jours, et par conséquent un moyen de les régler. Il ne voulait que ça.

" Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? " demanda celui-ci en voyant que Peter, le livre ouvert à la main, le regardait comme s'il essayait de juger si Derek était capable d'encaisser le coup ou pas.

" Tu me vas pas aimer. Je pense que tu ne vas pas aimer du tout même. "

Derek grogna.

" D'après ça, tous les symptômes correspondent. Irritabilité - enfin plus que d'habitude dans ton cas, j'entends -, manque de sommeil - me demande pas comment je l'ai remarqué, tu fais les cent pas toute la nuit dans la chambre juste à côté de moi, c'est assez pénible d'ailleurs -, sensation de manque et surtout humeur dépendante d'une personne en particulier. J'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que .. tu es _imprégné_ mon garçon. "

" Impré.. quoi ? De quoi ? C'est quoi ces conneries encore ? " fit Derek en faisait rougeoyer ses yeux.

" Im-pré-gné. Du mot " imprégnation ". Ça signifie que tu as trouvé ton âme-sœur, la personne qui te correspond, ton compagnon pour la vie .. appelle ça comme tu veux. "

" Oh. Et c'est qui ? "

" Réfléchis deux secondes. "

Derek resta perplexe. Il avait bien une idée mais .. non. Impossible. Ça ne pouvait pas être .. De toute façon, faudrait déjà qu'il croie à cette histoire d'imprégnation débile. Or ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

Il croisa les bras.

Bon ok, peut-être un petit peu.

Un tout petit peu.

" Alors, une idée ? " fit Peter avec un sourire narquois.

Derek le toisa

" Et selon toi, ce serait qui ? "

" Euh laisse-moi réfléchir deux secondes .. Ah non pas besoin en fait, j'ai déjà le visage du petit humain qui parle trop qui clignote devant mes yeux, tu sais celui qui t'as poussé à transformer le salon en champ de bataille et .. "

**Fin du flashback. **

Évidemment, Derek avait refusé d'admettre l'évidence. Il avait littéralement envoyé chier son oncle d'ailleurs, et était sorti se " promener ". En fait, il avait pratiquement rasé une partie de la forêt sous l'emprise de la rage. Mais il était surtout perdu et ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi penser. Sa mère lui avait effectivement raconté cette histoire quand il était petit. Et, d'après ses souvenirs, si ce qu'affirmait Peter était vrai, il était foutu, dans la merde. Parce que ça signifiait qu'il était _lié_ à Stiles, qu'il ne pourrait jamais se passer de lui, qu'il souffrirait tant qu'ils ne seraient pas ensemble. Mais cette pensée lui était jusqu'alors inacceptable.

Or, maintenant, devant cette fenêtre et dans l'obscurité, Derek commençait à ne plus refouler les sentiments qu'il éprouvait, à ne plus ignorer les innombrables signes qui s'offraient a lui. Cependant, alors qu'il était perdu dans ses réflexions, la chanson continuait de tourner. Un des derniers refrains était déjà entamé et, Derek, ne pouvant plus supporter ce spectacle plus longtemps, s'apprêtait à partir, lorsque le chanteur hurla

_**- Stay –**_

Derek se rendit compte alors qu'il ne pouvait plus rester comme ça, qu'un jour où l'autre il devrait aller parler à Stiles au moins pour lui expliquer ce qui se passait, ce qui le rongeait et après, libre à lui de le repousser et de le laisser crever. Alors, autant interrompre le flot de larmes du jeune homme tout de suite. Mais c'était sans compter sur le dernier refrain qui s'acheva à nouveau sur la phrase

_**" Tu vis ce que je vis " **_

Et c'est à ce moment là que Stiles arracha ses écouteurs de ses oreilles et fit valser son MP3 à travers la chambre.

" Non il ne vit pas ce que je vis, il s'en balance complètement lui ! Je suis sûr qu'il se tape des meufs et qu'il profite de ses pouvoirs d'alpha pour montrer sa supériorité et sa puissance à tout le monde. Tu te morfonds pour sa gueule pendant qu'il ne pense pas une seule seconde à toi Stiles, tu te rends compte de ça au moins ? T'es qu'un gros con, un raté, une merde ! Et c'est en partie pour ça qu'il ne s'intéressera jamais à toi, parce que t'es qu'un pauvre humain dépressif et faible. Je me déteste, je le déteste. " cria Stiles.

En entendant ce que l'adolescent pensait de lui, Derek se transforma et se mit à courir dans les bois, le plus vite qu'il put. Stiles le détestait. Il l'avait redit. Il était condamné à souffrir toute sa vie puisque son compagnon, celui que le destin lui avait choisi, ne voulait pas de lui.

Pendant ce temps, deux ombres se glissèrent silencieusement sous la fenêtre de Stiles, et forcèrent la serrure de la maison.

**Note :**** Okok ne me tuez pas ! Non je sais, il semblerait que la situation soit vraiment bloquée entre nos deux zouaves .. Mais il y a peut-être un dénouement heureux possible, pour le savoir faudra continuer à me lire lol. De plus, qui sont les deux personnes qui entrent dans la maison de Stiles et que veulent-ils ? Hahaaa !**

**Vous pouvez me donner vos avis en review, comme toujours ! Bizzzzzz**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note ****: Coucouuuuuu ! Je sais, honte à moi, j'ai beaucoup tardé à poster ce chapitre ! Mais pour être honnête, je ne réussissais pas à l'écrire celui-là, et du coup j'ai écris d'autres choses entre temps ( que j'ai posté, vous pouvez passer les lire d'ailleurs haha ) et je viens de le finir du coup. **

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, j'essaye de répondre à tout le monde et j'espère n'avoir oublié personne. **

**Stiles Nogitsune Stilinski, j'espère que tu va bien aimer, je te love 3**

**Bonne lecture les loulous !**

Le coup de gueule qu'avait poussé Stiles avait eu l'effet plus ou moins positif de le secouer. Il était donc allé dans la salle de bain pour se nettoyer un peu le visage, et, en revenant dans sa chambre, ses yeux s'étaient posés sur son sac de cours qu'il n'avait pas touché depuis qu'il était rentré. Il s'était fait la réflexion que son père aurait certainement préféré le voir travailler plutôt que de se morfondre pour un stupide chagrin d'amour et s'était donc convaincu, tant bien que mal, qu'il devait essayer de travailler. Mais il avait eu la mauvaise idée de commencer par les révisions du cours de philo. Car, non seulement il était tombé sur la phrase qui l'avait tant perturbé le jour où son père avait été hospitalisé, mais la suite du cours n'était pas pour lui faire oublier sa mésaventure avec Derek. Et il se rendait maintenant parfaitement compte de ce à quoi la phrase avait fait allusion.

**" Néanmoins, le désir est une force souvent violente qui, en nous plaçant dans un état de manque, menace la capacité à être heureux. " **

Évidemment, il désirait Derek. Il désirait passer du temps avec lui, il désirait l'avoir pour lui tout seul, il désirait son cœur comme son corps. Il aimait Derek, et il désirait que Derek l'aime en retour. Il avait enfin trouvé le désir qui lui créait cet état de manque. Car, non seulement Derek lui manquait à cet instant précis - Stiles ne l'avait pas revu depuis leur engueulade, et ses contacts d'avant, aussi moindres soient-ils, avec le loup lui manquaient atrocement. -, mais il s'était rendu compte qu'il était ce qui lui manquait depuis toujours. Et c'est pour ça qu'il n'avait jamais été vraiment heureux. Bien-sûr, il y avait eu ces moments de joie, notamment quand sa mère était toujours en vie, et tous ces moments passés avec Scott et la meute par la suite. Mais au fond de lui, il avait toujours senti qu'il n'avait pas tout ce dont il avait besoin, qu'il lui manquait quelque chose pour être pleinement heureux. C'était comme si une toute petite partie de son cœur était vide et attendait d'être remplie par ce mystérieux quelque chose. Or, maintenant qu'il s'en était rendu compte, la partie vide commençait à prendre le pas sur l'ensemble de son cœur, d'autant que toutes les choses qui le rendaient autrefois semi-heureux ( appelons ça comme ça ) n'étaient plus là pour compenser : sa mère était morte, son père était dans le coma et il s'était éloigné de ses amis. Le vide qui résultait de l'absence de l'homme qu'il aimait gagnait donc toujours plus de terrain, grignotant petit à petit chaque parcelle de joie et d'espoir qui restait dans l'esprit de Stiles.

**" La misère ne consiste pas dans la privation des choses mais dans le besoin qui s'en fait sentir. " **

Voilà, c'était ça. Il était privé de Derek, de tout ce que le loup lui apportait même inconsciemment, sans le vouloir. Or il avait _besoin_ de lui. Il avait besoin de lui pour remplir ce vide, pour aimer et se sentir aimé, pour se retrouver et devenir meilleur. Il avait besoin de lui pour être _heureux_.

Mais Derek ne l'aimait pas, Derek l'avait abandonné. Derek ne pensait pas une seconde à lui ! Il était tout seul, rongé par cette absence, par cette tristesse, par ce _manque_.

Tout à ses pensées, Stiles n'entendit pas le bruit que fit la serrure forcée et ne comprit pas ce qui se tramait au rez-de-chaussée de sa propre maison.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Derek était anéanti. D'une part, le fait de voir Stiles aussi mal en point l'avait profondément affecté, mais ce qui l'avait le plus blessé avait été les paroles de l'adolescent, ce que celui-ci pensait de lui. Il pensait réellement que le loup était un sans-cœur, qu'il se foutait de lui et que de son côté tout allait parfaitement bien ! Certes Derek avait du mal avec les sentiments, ce n'était un secret pour personne, mais il ne pensait quand même pas qu'il renvoyait cette image. Et puis il se souvint que tout était de sa faute, que si Stiles pensait tout ça de lui c'était parce qu'il l'avait cherché. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait refoulé ses sentiments pour les cacher aux autres, mais plus que tout, pour se les cacher à lui-même ! C'était lui qui avait passé du temps avec l'adolescent, l'avait fait espérer. C'était lui qui, au final, l'avait envoyé chier ! Dieu ce qu'il avait été égoïste ! Il pensait qu'il s'en porterait mieux comme ça, mais au final il s'était encore plus blessé et avait entraîné le pauvre Stiles, qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, dans sa chute.

Et tout ça c'était la faute à cette foutue légende, cette espèce de malédiction de loup-garou. Il n'y avait aucune solution à trouver pour remédier à ça, aucune guérison possible, et Derek se savait condamné à souffrir toute sa vie. Il comprenait qu'auparavant, il aurait pu avoir une toute petite chance avec Stiles, mais il avait tout gâché.

Il courait donc dans les bois, tentant de fuir cette maison et le jeune homme qui vivait dedans. Cependant, si son cerveau était totalement déconnecté de la réalité, ses sens étaient en alerte, d'autant plus qu'il était à moitié transformé en loup. Une odeur âcre et désagréable vint lui chatouiller les narines et le força à s'arrêter. Il identifia une odeur de peur, mêlée à celle que Derek ne connaissait que trop bien, et qui ne pouvait annoncer que des ennuis. Celle du désir de vengeance. L'alpha rebroussa chemin et se mit à courir le plus vite qu'il put, priant à mi-voix pour ne pas arriver trop tard.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Pendant ce temps, deux ombres se glissèrent silencieusement sous la fenêtre de Stiles, et forcèrent la serrure de la maison.

" T'es sûr de ce que tu fais la ? Je pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée .. C'est un shérif quand même .. " hésita la première ombre.

" Il a buté notre pote, qui était comme un frère pour nous, tu te souviens ? Tu voudrais salir sa mémoire en ne le vengeant pas peut-être ? " répliqua la seconde sur un ton menaçant.

L'autre secoua la tête mais ne sembla pas rassuré pour autant. Pourtant il suivit son comparse et pénétra dans le corridor. La maison était plongée dans le noir, et seul l'étage semblait occupé. Celui qui doutait semblait de moins en moins rassuré et ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil nerveux autour de lui. Il s'agitait tellement qu'il finit par se prendre les pieds dans un meuble et faillit s'étaler de tout son long. Il se rattrapa in extremis à la commode la plus proche mais un cadre photo bascula et alla s'écraser par terre avec fracas.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Un bruit de verre brisé sortit Stiles de ses pensées. Il sursauta et commença à paniquer. Il était seul et le reste de sa maison avait été jusqu'alors silencieux. Quelqu'un était entré chez lui. Il se leva doucement et attrapa un objet qui se trouvait à côté de son lit, et entrebâilla la porte. Il n'y avait personne au premier étage, c'était déjà ça. Il se dirigea lentement vers l'escalier, le cœur battant la chamade et la panique menaçant à tout moment de le paralyser.

" Il .. Il y a quelqu'un ? Je vous préviens, j'ai une batte de baseball et je sais m'en servir ! " fit-il en essayant de paraître menaçant. En réalité, il essayait surtout de se convaincre lui-même et de vaincre sa peur.

" Et si vous êtes un fantôme, vous n'avez aucune chance contre moi, j'ai regardé tous les épisodes de Ghostbuster. T'es foutu mon gars. "

Il attaqua prudemment la descente des escaliers et, lorsqu'il arriva dans le couloir, il tomba nez-à-nez avec deux armes à feu braquées sur lui.

" Bordel, c'est qu'un gamin ! " lâcha le premier homme.

Stiles fit la grimace. Merci, ça lui allait droit au cœur. Son cerveau n'avait trouvé que ça pour commenter la situation. Génial, il était dans de beaux draps !

Pendant ce temps, les deux malfrats étaient déconcertés. Ils étaient venus en pensant tomber sur le shérif ( et le zigouiller, soyons honnêtes ) et voilà qu'ils se trouvaient face à un adolescent chétif, qui avait les yeux rouges et gonflés de quelqu'un qui vient de pleurer en prime. Mais si pour l'un des deux ça changeait la donne, l'autre était bien décidé à accomplir ce pour quoi il était venu : sa vengeance.

" Où est ton père ? " grogna-t-il.

Stiles mit quelques secondes à comprendre que c'était à lui qu'on s'adressait et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il dut s'y prendre à deux fois avant de pouvoir emmetre un son tant la peur lui nouait la gorge.

" Dans .. Dans le coma. Deux connards lui ont tiré dessus il y a deux semaines et il ne s'en est toujours pas remis. "

" Et bien en fait, on était trois connards. Et ton enfoiré de père a buté notre pote. Alors on va faire pareil. " répondit l'homme en armant le chien de son pistolet.

Son complice paniqua

" Attends, tu peux pas faire ça ! On parle de descendre un gosse la ! "

" C'est le fils du shérif. Il a tué notre frère de cœur alors je vais tuer son fils en échange. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent mec. Et si tu l'ouvres encore une fois je t'en colle une dans le crâne à toi aussi. "

Stiles comprit alors qu'il allait mourir. Il ferma les yeux et attendit. Après tout, ça n'était peut-être pas plus mal. Il ne voulait plus de la vie qu'il menait actuellement et, au moins, une balle bien placée réglerait le problème une bonne fois pour toutes. Il espérait juste que ça irait vite et qu'il ne souffrirait pas trop. Il s'humecta les lèvres. Il était prêt.

Mais ce n'est pas le bruit tant attendu d'une déflagration qui suivit. Ce fut le fracas d'une porte qu'on défonce et des rugissements. C'est seulement à ce moment la que le coup partit, et une vive douleur lui traversa la jambe. Le sang se mit à couler abondamment de la plaie et Stiles tomba à genoux. De là, il put voir que quelque chose avait sauté au visage de l'homme qui le tenait en joug et s'employait maintenant à lui déchiqueter la gorge. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, la bête se tourna vers l'autre homme qui, tétanisé, regardait la scène avec horreur et ne pensait même pas à s'enfuir. Lorsque la créature s'apprêtait à bondir, une voix l'en empêcha

" Derek ! Arrête. Laisse-le. Je t'en prie, laisse-le. "

Derek – car c'était bien lui - tourna la tête vers lui et, voyant l'adolescent blessé, il reporta toute son attention sur lui. L'homme retrouva enfin l'usage de ses jambes et en profita pour essayer de s'enfuir. Alors que le loup allait se lancer à sa poursuite, Stiles le retint à nouveau, non sans lâcher un gémissement de douleur. Le choix de Derek fut alors vite fait. Son visage reprit forme humaine et il se précipita vers Stiles, qu'il prit délicatement dans ses bras et souleva. Le geste arracha un cri au jeune homme mais il se blottit contre le torse de celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

" Je t'emmène à l'hôpital. " fut les derniers mots qu'il entendit. Il s'évanouit sous l'effet de la douleur.

**Note ****: Alooors vous en pensez quoi ? Pour toute réclamation, ( pour râler, m'insulter, me demander en mariage, me menacer de mort etc .. ) le bouton review est à votre disposition ! Bizzzzzz !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note**** : Hello le peuple ! Je sais, ce chapitre a tardé à arriver et j'en suis désolée, mais j'ai vraiment galéré à l'écrire et du coup bah .. voilà. Mais comme on m'a réclamé la suite ( l'avantage de laisser des reviews haha ), je me suis quand-même décidé à l'écrire le plus rapidement possible. J'en profite pour vous dire aussi que malheureusement ( ou heureusement, si on part du principe que cette fic est naze, mais ça c'est à vous d'en juger héhé ) c'est bientôt la fin, il reste encore un chapitre, ou au maximum deux. M'enfin pour l'instant je vous laisse lire ce chapitre déjà, chaque chose en son temps comme on dit. **

**Stiles Nogitsune Stilinski, un jour je te trouverais, sois en sûr. En attendant je te love genre beaucoup même si t'es déloyal. **

**Bonne lecture !**

Stiles avait repris connaissance sur le chemin de l'hôpital mais, voyant qu'il était en sécurité dans les bras de Derek, il s'était tout simplement endormi. Il était maintenant à l'hôpital, dans une salle d'examen, en train de se faire retirer la balle qui s'était fichée dans sa jambe. Contre toute attente, Derek était resté sans poser de questions pendant que Stiles attendait le médecin. Et, chose plus surprenante encore, maintenant que ce dernier farfouillait dans la cuisse de l'adolescent, Derek lui tenait la main. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui empêchait Stiles de crier et de se débattre. Pas qu'il soit une chochotte ou quoi, mais il avait quand même un bout de métal dans la jambe, et un homme était en train de lui en insérer un autre pour retirer le premier. Le tout, sans anesthésie. Et ça faisait un mal de chien bon sang !

Soudain, le médecin dérapa et l'espèce de pince qu'il utilisait pour tenter de retirer la balle vint s'enfoncer dans les chairs de Stiles, qui ne put retenir un hurlement et broya la main de Derek. Celui-ci se mit à grogner contre le médecin, prêt à lui sauter à la gorge, ce qui le fit reculer. Lorsque le pauvre homme tenta timidement de s'avancer pour continuer à faire son boulot, le loup se plaça devant Stiles en une attitude protectrice, afin de l'empêcher de le toucher à nouveau. L'adolescent, le visage baigné de larmes, vint au secours du médecin qui n'osait plus faire le moindre geste.

" Euh Derek, si tu ne le laisse pas approcher il ne pourra pas me soigner tu sais. "

Celui-ci grogna plus qu'il n'articula une réponse, en ne quittant pas l'homme en blouse blanche des yeux.

" Il t'a fait mal. "

Stiles grimaça.

" Oui ben je te signale que j'ai une balle dans la cuisse, rien que ça, ça fait pas du bien, je pense que t'es bien placé pour le savoir. Alors un jour où l'autre quelqu'un devra me la retirer, et à moins que tu ai l'envie et les compétences de le faire toi-même, je préconise que tu laisses ce monsieur faire son travail. D'ailleurs je suis sûr que si tu arrêtais de le fixer comme si tu allais lui sauter à la gorge au moindre faux moment, ça irait beaucoup mieux. "

Derek, vexé, se tourna légèrement vers lui.

" Tu veux que je m'en aille ? "

" Non ! protesta l'adolescent. J'ai besoin de toi. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de lui aussi. "

Derek hocha légèrement la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris, puis retourna se placer aux côtés du jeune homme, non sans un regard d'avertissement et lourd de menaces au médecin. Ce dernier, sans-doute grâce à une intervention divine, réussit à contenir ses tremblements et à extirper tant bien que mal la balle puis à recoudre Stiles, qui s'appuyait de plus en plus sur l'épaule de Derek. Lorsque la douleur atteignit la limite du supportable, le médecin releva enfin la tête, annonçant qu'il avait fini et qu'il allait leur envoyer une infirmière puis déguerpit le plus vite possible.

Stiles essuya un peu les larmes qui avaient coulées malgré lui et se blottit contre Derek, qui passa son bras autour des épaules du jeune homme sans un mot. Ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position, jusqu'à ce que Mélissa McCall arrive, une feuille de soin à la main. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur le fait que Stiles était accroché au t-shirt taché de sang d'un homme comme si sa vie et dépendait et que ça ne semblait pas déplaire plus que ça à l'homme en question, et se contenta de froncer un peu les sourcils. Mais elle ne perdit en rien son sourire bienveillant et prit un air amusé

" Dis-moi Stiles, qu'est ce que t'as fait au docteur Anderson ? Il a l'air traumatisé le pauvre homme ! "

Stiles grommela une réponse, que personne ne comprit en entier, et seuls les mots " pas ma faute ", " mal ", " Derek " et " étrange " furent compréhensibles.

L'infirmière eut un petit sourire attendri en voyant l'air gêné du jeune homme, et l'attitude protectrice de l'aîné à son égard.

" En tout cas, quoi que vous lui aillez fait tous les deux, mes collègues et moi on vous en remercie. Il est plutôt du genre hautain et méprisant avec nous, alors j'ose espérer que maintenant il va éviter de la ramener pendant quelques jours au moins ! " plaisanta-t-elle.

Stiles releva immédiatement la tête et sauta sur l'occasion pour redevenir le Stiles espiègle et très drôle - enfin selon son point de vue personnel - qu'on connaît tous. Et miraculeusement, sa version des faits changea aussitôt.

" Oh ben c'est tout à fait normal, quand on peut rendre service ! " fit-il, les yeux brillants de malice.

Derek se racla la gorge, un léger sourire étirant sa commissure des lèvres mais qu'il essayait de retenir. La mère de Scott, qui n'échappait pas à la règle, lui jeta un coup d'œil et fut aussitôt intimidée, aussi reprit-elle son sérieux avant de s'adresser à Stiles, ce qui agaça un peu ce dernier.

" Bien, alors d'après ce que dit le docteur Anderson et ce que je peux voir, la blessure n'a pas l'air de présenter un quelconque signe d'infection, et devrait pouvoir guérir sans encombres. Il faudra tout de même que tu fasses de la rééducation évidemment, mais on n'en est pas là. Dans l'immédiat, je te conseillerai de passer la nuit ici, surtout si tu es seul à la maison. "

En prononçant ces derniers mots, elle jeta un regard en biais vers Derek, ne sachant pas très bien qui il était et surtout ce qu'il était par rapport à Stiles. Ce dernier ne savait pas très bien non plus d'ailleurs et, dans le doute, s'apprêtait à répondre qu'il allait passer la nuit à l'hôpital, quand Derek lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

" Il rentre. Je veillerai sur lui. "

Stiles ouvrit la bouche mais, une fois de plus, on lui coupa la parole, l'empêchant de donner son point de vue ou de demander des explications.

" Très bien. " fit simplement l'infirmière, n'ayant pas le courage de protester face à cet homme si mystérieux et sûr de lui. De plus, même si Stiles semblait mal à l'aise, il avait l'air d'avoir confiance en lui.

Après avoir donné des nouvelles de son père à l'adolescent, elle prit congé des deux hommes, qui se retrouvèrent seuls.

" Tu peux marcher ? " demanda simplement le loup.

" Je peux essayer. Mais je vais avoir besoin d'aide. "

Derek acquiesça et l'aida à se mettre debout, puis commença à l'aider à marcher vers la sortie. Mais au bout de cinq minutes, voyant qu'ils n'avaient fait qu'un peu moins d'une dizaine de pas, le loup perdit patience et le souleva, avec délicatesse mais fermeté. Il le porta ainsi jusqu'à l'extérieur, sous les yeux intrigués des gens, puis l'aida à s'installer dans la Camaro. Camaro qui, en toute logique, n'aurait pas du se trouver là. Stiles s'en rendit compte et leva des yeux interrogateurs vers Derek, qui répondit à la question silencieuse.

" Peter. Je l'ai appelé pendant que t'étais dans les vapes. "

" Wow, t'as confié ta voiture chérie à quelqu'un ! Décidément, cette soirée est pleine de surprises. "

Derek lui claqua la portière au nez, en faisant tout de même attention à ne pas lui faire mal.

" Chez toi ou chez moi ? " grogna-t-il au bout d'un moment.

" Pardon ? " fit Stiles, ahuri.

" Tu préfères aller chez toi ou chez moi ? "

" Sans déc Der', on dirait que tu me propose un rencard ! " rigola l'adolescent. Puis voyant l'air bougon du loup, il ajouta gravement.

" Je préférerais ne pas rentrer chez moi pour l'instant, je sais pas si tu comprends .. Surtout que si tu te rappelles bien, ya un cadavre qui traîne dans mon couloir. "

L'alpha hocha la tête en silence.

Environ une heure plus tard, ils étaient installés sur le lit de Derek. Celui-ci était à moitié assis, le dos appuyé contre la tête de lit, Stiles allongé sur son torse, la jambe bien calée par tous les coussins que le loup avait pu trouver dans la maison. Il avait installé l'adolescent sur son lit puis avait voulu quitter la pièce, lui enjoignant de dormir. Mais Stiles, un peu penaud, l'avait prié de rester. Le loup s'était donc assis à ses côtés, et le jeune homme avait tout de suite fondu sur son torse, s'installant comme si ça avait toujours été sa place.

Derek était maintenant perdu dans ses pensées. Il se demandait s'il devait révéler à Stiles ce qu'il savait sur l'imprégnation, et sur ce qu'il avait entendu lorsqu'il l'épiait. Mais dans tous les cas, il se savait pris au piège, sachant qu'il ne couperait pas à une confrontation avec le jeune homme. Et il sentait que si ce dernier était blotti contre lui c'était uniquement parce qu'il était dans un moment de détresse, et qu'il lui en voulait encore, pire que ça, il le _détestait_ toujours. Il soupira silencieusement à la perspective de la discussion qu'ils allaient devoir avoir. Discussion qui, pour son plus grand malheur, arriva plus vite que prévu.

" Derek ? Tu dors ? "

" Grmph. "

" Je prends ça pour un non. " fit Stiles en levant la tête pour regarder son visage.

" Hmm ? "

" Je peux te poser une question ? "

" Hmm. "

" Je sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais tant pis, je la pose quand même. Yolo. "

Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

" Comment tu as su ? Je veux dire, comment ça se fait que t'étais là pile au bon moment pour me sauver la vie ? "

" Par pur hasard. Tu sais, je me promenais dans le coin, j'ai vu de la lumière et je suis entré. " ironisa Derek.

" Hmm sans vouloir te vexer, tu sais que cette blague est dépassée et qu'elle n'a d'ailleurs jamais été drôle n'est-ce-pas ? "

L'alpha fut un instant tenté de répliquer, attaquant l'hyperactif sur ses propres blagues qui étaient rarement drôles, mais il se rendit à l'évidence : inutile de vouloir esquiver le sujet plus longtemps car de toute façon Stiles reviendrait à la charge. Il se tendit, se demandant s'il devait lui dire la vérité ou non. Il savait que s'il lui mentait, Stiles finirait par le savoir et lui en voudrait encore plus, et opta donc pour une semi-vérité.

" Je .. je venais te voir. Pour discuter. Mais quand je suis arrivé, j'ai senti ta peur et je suis tombé sur ces deux enfoirés. "

Il passa évidemment sous silence les innombrables fois ou il avait passé la soirée sous sa fenêtre à l'observer, et sa légère crise de nerfs lorsqu'il avait entendu les paroles de Stiles à son égard. Le cœur de ce dernier avait d'ailleurs fait un bond dans sa poitrine à l'évocation du fait que Derek était venu le voir, mais restait étrangement silencieux.

" Stiles ? "

" Hmm ? "

" Tu ne dis rien. "

" Je réfléchissais. "

" A quoi ? "

" Je sais pas trop. "

" Waouh, ça c'est de la réponse ! Écoute Stiles je .. je sais que tu me déteste et je comprends parfaitement mais .. "

Stiles releva la tête et le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux, puis lui coupa la parole.

" Tu m'as sauvé la vie Derek. Merci. Je ne te déteste pas. "

" Mais tu .. "

" Je suis fatigué maintenant. "

L'alpha ferma les yeux et hocha la tête.

" T'as raison, on en reparlera demain. Dors. " murmura-t-il.

Il déposa la couverture sur les épaules de Stiles et posa son menton sur son crâne, l'entourant un peu plus de ses bras. L'adolescent se blottit encore plus sur son torse et poussa un soupir de contentement, avant de sombrer peu à peu dans un sommeil agité.

**Note ****: Bon ben comme vous pouvez le voir, le Sterek arrive doucement mais sûrement ! Je ne garantis rien quand à la date du chapitre suivant, d'autant plus que je ne voudrais vraiment pas le bâcler. Je vous laisse donc là-dessus en espérant que je ne vous déçoit pas trop et que vous prenez autant de plaisir a lire mes fictions que moi à les écrire. Bisouuuuuuus, je vous adore. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Note ****: Hello tout le monde et désolée pour le temps que j'ai pris à poster ce chapitre ! Alors ben comme vous le savez sûrement je m'étais pas encore décidée sur le nombre de chapitres restants, mais comme celui-ci est le 10****e**** et que j'aime pas finir sur des nombres pairs ( ouais je sais je suis cinglée loool ) et surtout, je l'avoue, parce que je suis nostalgique et que j'ai pas envie que ma première fic se termine bouhouhouhou ( et ya peut-être un côté sadique de ma part qui veut vous faire subir le plus longtemps possible mes écrits de merde XD ) enfin voilà, du coup il y aura bien deux chapitres. J'ai aussi procédé à une relecture des chapitres précédents et j'ai corrigé les fautes que j'ai pu remarquer, mais encore une fois je suis loin d'être infaillible et si vous en voyez vous pouvez me les signaler. Voilà pour les informations pratiques. **

**Sinon bah merci encore pour ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews, et particulièrement les guests que je n'ai pas pu remercier, je vous adore héhé. **

**Voilà voilà, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre qui est relativement court, j'en suis désolée, et on se retrouve en bas pour ceux qui veulent !**

_**Part III : Bonheur**_

Stiles se réveilla, seul. Il avait froid et se sentait amorphe. La douleur de sa jambe l'avait réveillé à plusieurs reprises et son sommeil, bien que léger, avait été hanté par des cauchemars dans lesquels il se faisait agresser par les deux hommes qui avaient pénétré chez lui et Derek n'arrivait pas à temps pour le sauver. Mais lorsque la peur le faisait trop se tortiller, sa jambe formait des angles bizarres et la douleur le sortait de ses rêves. Il se réveillait alors en sueur, dans des bras puissants qui le berçaient et l'homme à qui ils appartenaient lui murmurait des mots apaisants. Stiles, aidé par les antidouleurs qu'il avait pris et qui l'assommaient, replongeait alors dans son sommeil agité.

Ce schéma s'était répété toute la nuit et l'adolescent en avait gardé des séquelles : tout son corps était engourdi et il devait lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts. Pourtant il n'avait pas envie de se rendormir, ne bénéficiant plus de la présence rassurante de l'alpha à ses côtés et la pièce s'étant considérablement refroidie. D'après la légère lumière qui entrait par la fenêtre, il ne devait pas être plus de 6 heures du matin et aucun bruit ne troublait le silence de la maison. Pourtant, ce calme angoissait Stiles plus qu'autre chose et il tenta de se lever, s'extirpant tant bien que mal du léger drap qui s'était enroulé autour de son corps. Mais il n'avait pas pris en compte que, premièrement, il était encore dans les vapes et surtout qu'il était blessé et, à peine eut-il posé sa jambe sur le sol que celle-ci se déroba sous lui, entraînant tout son corps dans la chute et il tomba avec fracas sur le sol en jurant et en gémissant de douleur. Une demi-seconde plus tard, Derek, sortant de nul part, fit irruption dans la pièce et se précipita vers Stiles, qu'il releva un peu trop brusquement au goût de celui-ci.

" Aïe ! "

" Désolé. Mais pourquoi t'as essayé de te lever aussi espèce d'abruti ! "

A ces mots, Stiles, vexé, tenta de repousser l'alpha qui le tenait toujours dans ses bras.

" Eh eh, où tu comptes aller comme ça ? " le retint Derek.

" Et toi alors t'étais où ? Tu m'as laissé ! " répliqua Stiles sur un ton exagérément agressif.

Derek fronça les sourcils, déboussolé. Il s'était préparé à subir les foudres de l'adolescent, mais pas pour cette raison.

" Je .. je me suis dit que tu voudrais être tranquille en te réveillant et pas forcément te retrouver dans les bras de .. quelqu'un comme moi. " balbutia-t-il.

Stiles s'écarta un peu plus du loup, qui le laissa faire cette fois-ci, l'air surpris et en colère.

" Quelqu'un comme toi ? " répéta-t-il sourdement.

Derek recula et croisa les bras, adoptant ainsi une posture de défense.

" Quelqu'un comme moi, oui. Un loup-garou dangereux, qui t'as déjà fait du mal à plusieurs reprises et pas seulement physiquement. " argua-t-il dans un souffle, en baissant la tête.

Stiles claudiqua vers lui et lui releva la tête, tout d'abord surpris que l'alpha le laisse faire sans broncher, lui qui avait horreur qu'on le touche.

" Certes, tu es un loup-garou antipathique et très chiant, à l'ego surdimensionné et tellement handicapé des sentiments que c'en est pénible de te supporter au quotidien. Tu te caches tellement derrière ta carapace et tu fais tout pour que personne ne t'aime que c'est presque impossible d'arriver à te cerner et de tomber amoureux de la personne que tu es vraiment mais pourtant c'est ce qui m'est arrivé. Je m'en suis rendu compte il y a pas longtemps et au final je n'en suis pas plus surpris que ça. Tu m'as soutenu quand j'en avais besoin, tu m'as fait rire, tu m'as protégé. Tu l'as toujours fait d'ailleurs, je le sais. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, crois-moi. Tu crois vraiment que je me serais rendu malade pour quelqu'un qui n'en valait pas la peine ? "

Stiles tourna les talons et commença à retourner vers le lit pour s'y asseoir en maugréant

" Bien, maintenant que je t'ai fait ma déclaration d'amour je vais m'éloigner le plus loin possible de toi avant que ce que je viens de te dire ne te monte au cerveau, ce qui te feras tout comprendre et que tu regrettes de m'avoir sauvé la vie et que tu décides de me tuer toi-même parce que je v.. "

Mais il fut coupé en plein monologue par Derek qui lui saisit le bras et l'amena contre lui, en douceur pour ne pas lui faire mal mais fermement tout de même. Stiles se retrouva la tête coincée dans le torse de l'alpha et sa voix en sortit légèrement étouffée et un peu inquiète lorsqu'il demanda

" Euuh tu testes une nouvelle technique pour essayer de m'étouffer ? Non parce que je comprends pas vraiment ce qui se passe là tu vois. "

Comprenant que Stiles n'avait pas saisi et se sentirai menacé tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas tout expliqué avec des mots et qu'il était accessoirement en train de l'étouffer, Derek desserra son étreinte et recula le jeune homme, de manière à pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

" Je .. je suis heureux d'apprendre que tu m'aimes aussi. " furent cependant les seuls mots qui parvinrent à sortir de sa bouche.

Stiles butta sur un seul mot.

" Aussi ? " répéta-t-il ébahi.

Derek grogna. Ce qu'il détestait avouer ses sentiments !

" Il semblerait que le destin ait décidé qu'un humain très intelligent mais surtout très agaçant, qui parle tout le temps et à l'esprit très vif, sauf quand il s'agit de comprendre des choses essentielles comme maintenant, me convienne bien. Alors oui, je t'aime aussi et j'ai même bien peur que ça soit plus compliqué que ça puisque mon loup à l'air de te vouloir comme compagnon. " soupira-t-il enfin.

La stupeur passée, Stiles grimaça.

" Ça n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir. " asséna-t-il.

" C'est pas ce que tu crois .. Le problème c'est que c'est tout nouveau pour moi et surtout que ça pourrait être dangereux pour toi. " expliqua le loup.

" Oh ben si ce n'est que ça ! Comme tu le vois, il semblerait que je réussisse à me fourrer dans les problèmes tout seul. " fit Stiles avec un sourire espiègle en désignant sa jambe.

" En plus, dès l'instant où ton cher oncle a mordu mon meilleur ami, je suis entré dans ton monde alors c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix et surtout, si j'avais voulu, je me serais coupé de vous tous il y a bien longtemps. C'est plutôt le contraire qui s'est passé .. " continua-t-il, et sa voix se brisa en prononçant la dernière phrase.

Derek le prit dans ses bras, tendrement cette fois. Il avait toujours su que Stiles souffrait de son humanité, qu'il se sentait rejeté et inutile, et il savait qu'il faisait allusion à la période où même son meilleur ami l'avait mis de côté.

" C'est fini. Je te promets qu'à partir de maintenant je ne te laisserais plus, que tu acceptes d'être mon compagnon ou pas. "

Stiles releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

" Comment ça " _que j'accepte ou pas_ " ? Je sais ce que je veux, MOI, je te signale. "

Derek ne répondit pas à la légère pique et préféra se concentrer sur les aspects techniques.

" Non, tu ne peux pas prendre une décision comme ça à la légère, il y a beaucoup de choses que tu dois savoir et que.. "

Mais Stiles le coupa aussi sec.

" Ouais je sais, lien émotionnel très fort, liés pour la vie tout ça tout ça. T'inquiète, j'ai lu et j'approuve les conditions d'utilisation. " rigola-t-il.

" Google est ton ami mon pote ! ajouta-t-il devant l'air stupéfait du loup. Je te signale que c'est moi l'expert en recherche de la meute, alors si tu crois que je ne savais pas un truc comme ça. En plus j'avais fait des recherches là-dessus pour Scott et Allison ya de ça un bail. "

Derek haussa les épaules et capitula. Si ça se trouve, l'adolescent en savait plus que lui sur le sujet, alors à quoi bon ? Il grogna un peu pour la forme avant d'ouvrir les bras dans lesquels Stiles se blottit volontiers, rassuré. Ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position, aucun des deux hommes ne voulant se séparer de l'autre, sans dire un mot et sans penser à rien. Mais c'était sans compter sur la jambe de Stiles qui, malgré le fait que celui-ci prenne essentiellement appui sur le loup, n'était pas d'accord pour rester longtemps debout et commença à le lancer. L'adolescent se mit donc à vaciller et Derek décréta qu'il était temps pour lui de se reposer et qu'ils auraient tout le temps de reparler de tout ça plus tard. Stiles, toujours aussi dur en affaire, accepta de retourner se coucher à la seule condition que l'alpha vienne avec lui et qu'il ne le plante pas en chemin comme il l'avait fait ce matin. L'intéressé ne put retenir un petit rire avant de déclarer

" Hmm donc si je récapitule, je n'ai pas le droit de bouger, même si j'ai des choses à faire ou juste si j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes c'est ça ? Mais dis-moi ça ressemble fortement à une prise d'otage ou je ne m'y connais pas. "

Stiles eut un petit sourire malicieux.

" Prends ça comme tu veux je m'en fous. Et je te signale que celui qui s'apprête à prendre l'autre en otage pour toute une vie, ce n'est pas moi. " répliqua-t-il sournoisement.

Voyant qu'une ride soucieuse venait d'apparaître sur le front de son amoureux, il ajouta

" Et puis, ce n'est pas vraiment de la prise d'otage si la victime est consentante non ? Moi je le suis. Reste à savoir si toi tu l'es. "

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et accepta de bonne grâce de le suivre sur le lit. Après tout, la nuit avait été agitée pour lui aussi et il avait définitivement besoin de sommeil.

Mais c'était sans compter sur une personne qui déboula sans crier gare dans la maison des Hale et qui n'était pas contente du tout.

**Note**** : Ouuuuui je plaide coupable d'avoir fait dans la guimauve mais bon, à ce stade de la fiction c'est ce qu'on attend quand même un peu non ? Du coup bah comme vous pouvez le voir toujours pas de lemon, même si c'est prévu ( ET QUE JE FLIPPE MA RACE DE DEVOIR ECRIRE CA PARCE QUE GGTFTRUJGUI C'EST AGREABLE A LIRE, OK, MAIS POUR L'ECRIRE C'EST MOINS RIGOLO ! ) donc ça sera certainement pour le prochain chapitre si je me barre pas en courant pour me cacher en Alaska pour ne pas avoir à l'écrire. Non je blague. A moitié. Enfin voilà, du coup bah pour ceux qui le veulent ( vous êtes certainement masos .. ) bah il faudra être présent mouhahaha. **

**Merci de me lire, et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, même critique, ça prend deux minutes et ça fait toujours plaisir, ça permet de pas trop se sentit ignoré lol. Bizzzzzz !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Note :**** Salut salut les gennnnnns ! Bon ben aujourd'hui je suis triste parce que, comme vous le savez, c'est la fin des haricots. Enfin la fin de cette fic en tout cas quoi. Mais comme, même si j'essaye de le nier, je suis une grosse sentimentale de merde, bah ça me rends triste. Du coup je vais faire une note gigantesque, je m'excuse d'avance. **

**Donc tout d'abord je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont lu ( ou plutôt " subi " lol. ) jusqu'au bout, j'espère que ça vous a quand même un minimum plu et que j'ai pas détruit des yeux et des cerveaux avec mon truc de merde. Merci à ceux qui m'ont fav', follow et qui ont mis des reviews, j'ai pu beaucoup parler avec certains d'entre vous et c'est génial. Vous m'avez aidé à progresser, à prendre un peu confiance en moi et surtout motivé à continuer à écrire et grâce à vous bah je fais quelque chose qui me fait du bien. Donc merci. Je voulais particulièrement remercier Stiles Nogitsune Stilinski qui a toujours été le premier à me donner des conseils pour m'aider, qui me motivait, et surtout qui est une personne géniale. Si tu me lis, sache que tu me manques et que je te love. Ensuite bah mes petites folles que j'adore et surtout mes comparses de la Stereksistance, Mel' et Pau', qui sont la depuis le début et qui m'ont toujours motivée à écrire. Je vous adore les filles. **

**Voilà je crois que je vais m'arrêter la pour le sentimental parce que sinon je vais chialer et .. ouais non quand-même pas. Mais je risque fortement de vous endormir et/où de vous décourager à lire ce chapitre. Surtout que j'ai vraiment l'impression que ça fait la meuf qui se croit aux Oscars alors que bon euh c'est pas que j'en suis loin, c'est plutôt que j'en suis à des années lumières hein. Enfin voilà XD **

**Dans ce chapitre donc, il y a un petit clin d'œil puisque une légère bagarre entre Stydia et Sterek mouhahaha et puis le fameux lemon que vous attendiez tous et qui, selon moi, est horrible .. enfin voilà, je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite parce que comme vous le savez c'est ma première fic et donc mon tout premier lemon. Et j'en ai chié pour l'écrire. J'ai failli pas le poster et si je le fais, c'est avec appréhension et juste parce que je l'ai promis et qu'il faut une fin. Donc voilà, le lynchage est à mon avis mérité mais ne soyez pas trop sévères avec moi, j'ai fait de mon mieux. Bref je me tais, on se retrouve en bas pour ceux que je n'ai pas découragé avec mon pavé, bonne lecture !**

" Bordel de merde, ouvrez moi cette porte ou je vous jure que je la défonce ! " hurla une voix de femme.

Stiles ouvrit de grands yeux en la reconnaissant, mais avant qu'il ait pu prononcer le prénom de la personne à qui elle appartenait, Derek s'était levé en coup de vent. Quelques fractions de seconde plus tard et il fut en bas, ouvrant la porte. Une furie s'engouffra dans le salon délabré avant de revenir sur ses pas et de pointer un doigt accusateur vers l'alpha en vociférant.

" DEREK FUCKING HALE, espèce de sale loup-garou étrange et vicelard, vous avez deux secondes pour me répondre avant que je ne vous tue, et je pèse mes mots, un peu d'aconit ça doit pas être si dur à trouver. QU'AVEZ VOUS FAIT DE MON MEILLEUR AMI ? "

Derek, pas impressionné pour deux sous, croisa les bras et la toisa.

" Il se repose. "

Ce qui mit Lydia - car tout le monde avait compris qu'il s'agissait d'elle - encore plus en colère qu'avant.

" Il se repose ? Chez_ toi_ ? TU TE FOUS DE MOI LA ? "

Stiles, qui avait réussi tant bien que mal à se traîner en bas et que personne n'avait entendu arriver, se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence et déclara

" Pas le moins du monde, je suis bien là. Ça a raté de peu mais je suis là. "

Lydia sursauta tandis que Derek grogna

" Stiles ! "

" Retourne te coucher ! "

" Euh je suis censé répondre à qui en premier la ? " fit malicieusement l'adolescent.

La rousse se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras en lui posant mille questions.

" Stiles ! Comment tu vas ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi ya un putain de cadavre dans ton couloir ? Pourquoi tu as cette mine affreuse ? Qu'est ce que tu fous chez ce loup imbécile ? Et que .. "

" Wow vas-y doucement avec les questions, on dirait moi ! " sourit l'hyperactif.

Lydia le lâcha et le regarda, l'air désapprobateur.

" C'est pas le moment de plaisanter, tu es blessé ! "

" Ouais et c'est pas en lui sautant dessus comme ça qu'il risque de guérir. " intervint Derek sournoisement, ce qui fit partir la jeune femme au quart de tour.

" Dis-donc superconnard, est ce qu'on t'a sonné ? Depuis quand tu sais comment faire pour guérir les gens toi d'abord, t'es plutôt celui qui les blesse d'habitude non ? "

Derek grimaça. Touché, un partout la balle au centre.

" Ça va je vous dérange pas trop tous les deux ? Moi j'ai mal alors battez vous si vous voulez mais que quelqu'un m'aide à aller m'asseoir d'abord. "

Encore une fois, les deux ennemis se précipitèrent vers le jeune homme mais Lydia, qui était plus près au départ l'atteignit en premier et repoussa l'alpha qui arriva une demi-seconde plus tard.

" Bas les pattes clébard, t'en as assez fait comme ça ! "

Le " clébard " grogna.

" J'ai l'impression d'être un bout de viande qu'on se dispute, ça vous dirait d'arrêter ? " grommela Stiles.

Les deux autres se défièrent du regard mais personne ne dit rien avant que Stiles ne soit installé sur le canapé éventré. Il prit la parole pour expliquer la situation et, accessoirement, essayer de calmer le jeu entre l'homme qu'il aimait et sa meilleure amie.

" Donc, pour résumer en gros la situation, deux mecs se sont introduits chez-moi avec l'idée de flinguer mon père et comme ils ont vu qu'il n'était pas là bah ils se sont rabattus sur moi. Derek m'a sauvé la vie. "

" Ce qui explique donc le mec à la gorge arraché dans ton entrée. " observa Lydia.

" Voilà. Et toi, comment t'as su ? "

" Je voulais passer voir comment tu allais vu que ces derniers temps c'était pas la grande forme. - elle appuya sur ces derniers mots en lançant un regard méchant à Derek, qui grogna. - Comme tu ne répondais pas je me suis dit que tu dormais encore et je suis entrée pour te déposer ce que j'avais apporté à manger sur la table. C'est la que je suis tombée sur ce truc dégueu - nouveau regard à Derek - du coup j'ai paniqué et j'ai appelé Scott, qui a appelé sa mère qui lui a raconté que tu étais venu à l'hôpital parce que tu t'étais fait _tirer dessus_ et que tu étais reparti avec un homme étrange. "

Stiles resta silencieux un moment puis prit la parole, un peu penaud.

" Je suis désolé Lydia, j'aurais du te prévenir .. Mais j'avoue que la soirée a été riche en émotions et j'ai pas pensé à te téléphoner et .. " s'excusa-t-il.

" Laisse c'est bon je comprends, le coupa Lydia. Par contre si ya un truc que je ne comprends pas, c'est qu'est ce que tu fous chez ce _type_ ? "

Le type en question lui jeta un regard noir, qui vira au rouge.

" Wowowo on se calme Der' ! Lydia, comme je te l'ai dit il m'a sauvé la vie, sans lui je ne serais plus là. Il m'a conduit à l'hôpital et il m'a soutenu, aussi bien là-bas que cette nuit. Et je l'aime, tu le sais. "

A ces mots, Derek tressaillit. Ça lui faisait tout drôle de l'entendre. Mais il se reprit bien vite en entendant les accusations de la jeune femme.

" Mais comment tu peux encore l'aimer après tout ce qu'il t'a fait ? En plus tu sais que ce n'est pas réciproque alors .. "

" Tiens donc, Miss Martin lit dans les pensées des gens et connaît leurs sentiments maintenant ? Je pensais que tu ne servais qu'à indiquer les cadavres. " railla l'alpha.

" Mais je t'emmerde moi ! Je sers aussi à consoler mon meilleur ami quand un imbécile de ton espèce joue avec ses sentiments et le blesse ! S'il était mal ces derniers temps c'est de ta faute alors si j'étais toi je la ramènerai pas trop ! " contre-attaqua Lydia.

" Exactement, et je t'en remercie pour ça. Je reconnais mes erreurs et je les assume, et je sais aussi que j'aime Stiles. S'il me dit de le laisser, alors je le ferais mais toi, t'as vraiment rien à dire là-dessus. "

" Tiens donc, tu l'aimes maintenant ? Alors pourquoi tu l'as laissé se détruire pendant tout ce temps ? "

" T'es mal placée pour juger je crois, c'est pas moi qui l'ai ignoré pendant 17 ans. "

" T'es vraiment un bel enfoiré ! Je .. C'est différent ! Puis de toute façon je sais même pas pourquoi on parle de ça, je suis sa meilleure amie et je veux que son bien ! "

" Pareil pour moi, mais c'est à lui de décider ce qui est son bien ou pas. "

" Ouais bah d'ailleurs, en parlant de _lui_, je vous signale qu'il est assis juste là, youhouuu. " intervint Stiles en agitant la main, un peu agacé.

Derek vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui prit la main, et Lydia leva les yeux au ciel. Sa réaction n'échappa pas à Stiles qui prit un air malheureux.

" Tu ne nous acceptes pas. "

La jeune femme prit un air contrit et soupira

" C'est pas ça .. Stiles, je ne veux qu'une chose : c'est que tu sois heureux. Mais lui là, je suis désolée mais je ne lui fais pas confiance. Pas du tout même. "

" Je comprends. Après m'avoir vu dans l'état dans lequel tu m'as vu, tu ne peux que le détester. Mais on a parlé. Laisse-lui une seconde chance. "

Lydia haussa les épaules, n'ayant pas le cœur de protester.

" Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux. Mais si jamais il te refait du mal .. je lui arrache la gorge. Avec mes dents. " fit-elle avec un regard de défi au loup.

Ce dernier, décidé à faire des efforts pour Stiles, ne releva pas.

" Puisque tout le monde est calmé et rassuré, Lydia tu nous excuse ? On a un blessé qui doit se reposer. " déclara-t-il posément.

L'intéressée lança un regard vers Stiles, qui lui assurait que tout irait bien et qu'il l'appellerait dès son réveil, mais que pour l'instant il avait besoin d'un bon gros dodo. La jeune femme acquiesça, puis serra Stiles dans ses bras, lui faisant promettre de l'appeler, de faire attention et de la prévenir si jamais Derek lui faisait le moindre mal. Stiles sourit. Il avait vraiment la meilleure des meilleures amies du monde.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

C'était un grand jour pour Stiles. Aujourd'hui, il allait rendre visite à son père qui s'était réveillé la veille. Ça faisait presque un mois et demi qu'il n'avait pas pu lui parler et il avait une tonne de choses à lui raconter. A peu près deux semaines étaient passées depuis qu'il s'était fait tirer dessus, et sa plaie semblait vraiment en bonne voie de guérison. Elle était presque entièrement cicatrisée et, même si des petites douleurs persistaient parfois, il arrivait maintenant à se mouvoir correctement, sans trop souffrir. Il s'était à nouveau rapproché de ses amis, qui étaient venus le voir tous les jours et l'avaient aidés dans ses exercices.

Il avait aussi revu Derek plusieurs fois, mais il n'était pas satisfait de leur relation : en effet, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, le loup n'osait pas le toucher et c'est tout juste si Stiles avait réussi à lui arracher deux baisers. L'adolescent avait donc décidé de passer le voir après s'être rendu à l'hôpital.

Il avait un peu plus soigné son look que d'habitude, afin de cacher à son père ce par quoi il était passé durant son coma. Le père et le fils se tombèrent dans les bras dès que Stiles eut passé la porte de la chambre et ce dernier, ayant retrouvé son entrain habituel, avait passé l'après-midi à babiller sur tout et n'importe quoi, faisant rire le shérif et son meilleur ami Scott qui l'avait accompagné.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Stiles était heureux. Il était dans la voiture de Scott, la mère de ce dernier venant de lui annoncer que, dans quelques jours, son père rentrerait à la maison et qu'il n'aurait aucune séquelle de ses blessures et de son coma. Elle avait aussi examiné la jambe de Stiles et son jugement était sans appel : tout allait pour le mieux. Encore quelques jours et il serait totalement guéri.

Mais il angoissait aussi. Parce que son meilleur ami était en train de le conduire chez Derek, et il avait la ferme intention de lui demander pourquoi il ne le touchait pas depuis qu'il lui avait avoué qu'ils étaient en quelque sorte des âmes-sœurs. Et comme la dernière fois qu'il avait fait ça, ça s'était très mal passé et au vu des réactions imprévisibles de son loup, il avait de bonnes raisons d'avoir peur et c'est avec appréhension que Scott l'abandonna à son sort devant le perron de la maison Hale.

Stiles frappa mais, comme personne ne lui répondit, il se décida à entrer. Il trouva Derek à l'étage, en train de faire des exercices.

" Tu ne m'as pas entendu ? " demanda-t-il timidement.

" Si. " répondit simplement le loup, sans arrêter ses pompes.

" Ah. " fit l'adolescent, légèrement vexé et très mal à l'aise.

Derek se leva enfin et le regarda dans les yeux.

" Je savais que tu entrerais. "

Stiles haussa les épaules.

" Tu voulais quelque chose de particulier ? "

Stiles explosa alors, oubliant sa timidité.

" Voilà c'est ça le problème avec toi ! Faut toujours que je me trouve un alibi pour venir te voir, parce que à chaque fois il faut que j'ai " quelque chose de particulier " à te dire. On dirait que je te dérange, ou que tu ne veux simplement pas passer du temps avec moi. Je croyais qu'on était censé être compagnons ou je sais pas quoi, mais tu veux que je dise ? Là, j'ai même pas l'impression qu'on soit un couple. "

Derek fronça les sourcils, légèrement surpris.

" Tu dis n'importe quoi. Je sais juste .. pas vraiment comment m'y prendre avec toi. " répondit-il d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante.

Stiles fit la moue.

" Dis-moi ce que tu veux. " ajouta l'alpha.

" Mais je sais pas moi ! Que tu m'embrasse, qu'on fasse des choses ensemble, plein de trucs ! "

" Quelles genre de choses ? " demanda Derek, sur un ton taquin.

" Oh ! Je pensais pas à ce genre de choses, je suis pas un pervers, MOI. "

" Ah non ? Dommage. "

Devant l'air joueur du loup, Stiles essaya de se rattraper.

" M'enfin je peux l'être quand je veux tu sais hein. Et puis si je suis venu ici c'est pas pour rien. "

Et il joignit le geste à la parole en se jetant sur le matelas à même le sol qui servait de lit à Derek. Ce dernier le rejoignit sans la moindre hésitation. Il se plaça au dessus de lui, fondit sur sa bouche et l'embrassa avec passion, sa tension sexuelle à peine retenue. Il se recula tout de même légèrement pour laisser la possibilité à Stiles de le repousser mais ce dernier combla l'espace que l'alpha venait de créer et revint se coller contre lui en faisait des petits mouvements explicites du bassin. Derek prit ça pour un appel évident à la luxure. Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, parfois mordillant, parfois suçotant la peau offerte. Lorsqu'il descendit et mordilla le téton de Stiles à travers son t-shirt, laissant une petite trace humide, l'adolescent poussa une petite plainte, réclamant toujours plus. Le loup prit donc l'initiative de lui retirer son t-shirt, fit de même avec le sien et colla son torse nu contre celui de Stiles, embrassant ce dernier à pleine bouche. Puis il reprit son exploration et, baisant chaque centimètre de peau nue qui se trouvait à sa portée, arriva à la barrière du jean, dans lequel l'hyperactif se sentait bien à l'étroit. Il fit sauter les boutons et défit impatiemment la braguette avant de glisser le pantalon sur les chevilles de Stiles et de l'enlever, entraînant son boxer avec. Il envoya le tout valser à l'autre bout de la pièce et contempla avidement la virilité de l'adolescent, fièrement dressée.

Soudain, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit et Derek se rhabilla pour aller ouvrir. Non je déconne.

Dans un état second, ivre d'excitation et presque machinalement, il saisit le sexe offert et le prit en bouche, arrachant un cri de surprise et de contentement à son propriétaire. Il commença à le malmener, léchant tout ce qui se trouvait à porté de sa langue, parfois l'engloutissant entièrement. Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant, mais étrangement ça ne le dégoûtait pas comme il avait pu se l'imaginer, et le fait de savoir que c'était Stiles qu'il goûtait actuellement l'excitait même davantage. Alors qu'il sentait que ce dernier était presque prêt à venir, il releva les yeux pour contempler son visage au bord de la jouissance. Ses traits étaient tirés en une expression d'extase et Derek le trouva encore plus beau que d'habitude.

Dans une démarche presque sadique, il lâcha le sexe de Stiles au moment ou celui-ci allait venir. Il voulait le prendre, là maintenant, et voulait que Stiles jouisse lorsqu'il serait en lui. Ce dernier, tiré de sa transe, tenta de protester mais Derek le fit taire en lui fourrant deux doigts dans la bouche. L'adolescent, comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire, se mit à les lécher et à les sucer en faisant des petits bruits obscènes, défiant presque le loup du regard, qui se débarrassa de son boxer en une fraction de seconde, libérant son sexe douloureux. N'y tenant plus, il retourna l'humain presque brusquement et introduisit un premier doigt, se figeant lorsque Stiles se raidit. Il attendit que l'adolescent se détende pour commencer à le bouger, et qu'il soit complètement habitué à la sensation avant d'introduire le deuxième doigt. Il le prépara consciencieusement et lorsqu'il le jugea prêt, il se plaça a l'entrée. Il le pénétra à moitié et resta immobile, attendant que Stiles s'habitue à la douleur. Ce dernier, impatient, poussa un petit glapissement exaspéré et se jeta en arrière, s'empalant sur le sexe de son amant préalablement lubrifié avec de la salive. L'alpha commença alors à faire des va-et-vient de plus en plus violents, buttant contre la prostate de Stiles à chaque coup de rein, arrachant des gémissements à ce dernier, qui faisaient écho à ses propres râles. Ils jouirent à quelques secondes d'intervalle l'un de l'autre et s'écroulèrent sur le lit, fatigués et trempés de sueur. Stiles vint aussitôt se lover sur le torse de Derek, et caressa son ventre doucement.

" Wow. A vrai dire en venant ici, je m'attendais pas à ça. "

Le loup lui releva la tête afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux et demanda

" Tu regrettes ? "

Stiles protesta

" Non ! Simplement, quand je parlais d' " activités de couple " je pensais plutôt à des sorties au resto, au cinéma ou même regarder la télé avec un bol de popcorn tu vois. Mais finalement ce qu'on vient de faire c'est tout aussi bien. "

Derek rit légèrement.

" On pourra faire les deux si tu veux. Autant que tu veux et aussi longtemps que tu veux. "

**Fin. **

**Note ****: Je plaide coupable d'avoir fait dans le bisounours et la guimauve pour ce chapitre final. Généralement, le « tout est bien qui finit bien » me file des boutons, mais là j'avais envie. Donc voilà, je l'ai fait, yolo. J'espère quand même que ça ne vous a pas trop déçu. **

**Voilà bouhouhouhou ma toute première fiction est finie :'(****:'(**** encore une fois merci à tous ceux qui l'ont lu et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures dans d'autres fictions ! * essaye de rappeler subtilement que j'ai publié 6 autres fics depuis le début de celle-ci * Comment ça c'était pas subtil ? Bon ok j'avoue. Mais voilà, si jamais vous avez bien aimé ( enfin que vous avez pas saigné des yeux et envie de pleurer devant la qualité pourave de mes écrits, surtout pour le lemon, au moins ) et/ou que vous êtes masochistes, vous pouvez toujours passer jeter un coup d'œil sur mes autres fics et voir si une vous intéresse ! Bon ok j'arrête l'auto-pub. Voilà donc c'est là que nos chemins se séparent. BORDEL C'EST TROP DUR ! Et concernant ce chapitre et cette fin bah vous pouvez toujours me dire au revoir en review pour essayer de me faire pleurer ou donner votre avis comme d'hab', et surtout m'incendier pour ce lemon horrible .. vous gênez pas ! Voilà, je vous aime. Kiss.**


End file.
